Soul Searching
by Jyoti
Summary: What if Bianca ended up pregnant with Vince's baby? [Revised]
1. Positive

**Author's Note: When watching Degrassi, I had this little thought in my head and I wondered what would have happened if Bianca had gotten pregnant. I love her with Drew, but I'm trying to explore some other options. This is kind of a weird story but it's been stuck in my head for a while now so I thought I'd go ahead and post it. I hope you enjoy. Just so you guys know there will be a bit of Spanish in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi or any of the characters in the show. **

**Chapter 1: Positive **

Bianca's hands shake as she walks into her house. Her aunt is in the kitchen preparing a meal but she doesn't say anything to Bianca. Bianca sighs, running a hand through her hair as she turns to her aunt, the only guardian that she's had for a while. She knows that her aunt is mad at her ever since she found out that she was involved with the gang, but Bianca knows that she's changed. Maybe not by much but it's still progress.

"_Tia_, how long are you going to stay mad at me? I said I was sorry. I'm a changed person now, I swear." Bianca says, her eyes trying to plead with her aunt. All she wants is a little bit of sympathy, a little bit of forgiveness from her aunt. She has never been close to her aunt, but yet she feels like she needs her. She just needs someone, wants someone, to believe in her.

"How do you expect me to trust you when you get caught up in a gang? How stupid can you be Bianca?" She replies, angrily stirring the food she has made in a tiny pot.

Bianca scoffs, "I made a mistake ok! And I'm trying to apologize. Why can't you just see that?"

Her aunt doesn't reply.

"Haven't you ever done something that you wish you could take back?" Bianca asks, thinking back to the AA chips she received in therapy for her drinking problem. She had showed it to her when she was first taken in, a couple days after her parents died.

"You know what Bianca? I have done something I wish I could take back, like telling your parents that I would take care of you when you died. You're arrogant, and spoiled, just go to your room." She shouts, not even looking Bianca in the eye.

Bianca was never one to get emotional, but as the words seeped through her brain she felt like she was going to cry. She doesn't say anything as she passes through the kitchen and heads to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She stares into the mirror, it's bad enough having to deal with her aunt, but now she has to deal with something much more important, something that can either make or break her life.

Bianca feels her heart beat increase as she pulls the pregnancy test out of her bag. She gulps, if her aunt hates her now, she would really hate her if she ended up pregnant. Bianca opens the box up slowly, letting the tears fall down her face freely. No one can see her, she's safe now, and in her own little world where she's free to show her emotion. She feels the urge to pray to God that she's not pregnant, but then she rolls her eyes at her thought. _How silly of me, thinking that God is actually real and could help me with this._

She goes through the normal procedures of taking the pregnancy test, and several minutes later, she shakes the test and she checks the color. She feels like the life is sucked out of her as she falls to the ground after seeing that the color was pink. _Positive..._she wants to cry. How can this be? She knows exactly how...**sex.**

The worst part is that she knows it's not Drew's. She had thought that she could still have a chance with Drew, but as she stares at the pregnancy test, she knows that any chance with Drew is over, even if he wants her back. She feels like she's going to puke, she wishes that she could die already as she thinks of the possibility of it being _his_ baby.

Vince...

She knows that it doesn't make sense for the baby to be anyone's expect Vince. She remembers only ever having 'sex' with Drew a few times during their relationship. And even then it was oral anyway. She remembers the condom slipping during her offer to Vince to protect Drew. She cringes at the thought of it. She hates Vince. What if the baby is his? She shakes the thought out of her head because she hates lying to herself when she knows the truth.

It's Vince's baby, and there's nothing she can do about it.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets **

It's one in the morning and Bianca's still up. Her eyes are watery and red as she continues to cry in her room. Her aunt is long gone now, most likely spending a night with her friends. She cries so much that her voice becomes hoarse, then she forces herself to get up and look in the mirror. She takes her robe off, and she sees the lacy red bra and underwear that she's wearing, but she doesn't care about that right now. She looks at her tanned stomach and her curvy hips, and she can't believe that there's a baby living inside of her. The worst thing is that she has no one to talk to. She has no one to share this little secret with, she has no one that can help her. And suddenly she has an urge to call the one person who has been there for her since before Degrassi. _Fitz._

She walks back over to her bed, and she picks up her cellphone that's decorated with rhinestones and gems that she put together herself. She dials his number, not even having to check her contacts to know it. She's dialed his number so many times that it's stuck in her brain now. The phone rings and she feels her fingers shaking. By the third ring, he picks up his phone, and she can hear someone screaming.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" A rough voice screams, and Bianca sighs, truly feeling sorry for her best friend.

Fitz sighs over the phone, "What's up Bee? It's one in the morning, what are you doing up?"

Bianca ignores his questions, "Parents fighting again?"

"Yeah...but you know they always do. I'm just thankful that my stepbrother isn't here. Because if he was, we both know that I wouldn't be able to get to the phone right now." Fitz let's out a dry laugh, but Bianca can feel that he's holding back from how he's really feeling.

"I hate that he does that to you Fitz...how come you never tell anyone?" Bianca asks him for the first time, with true concern in her voice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Bee? You're being so...nice. Any other time you would tell me to beat his ass or something and stop being a wimp, though I know you don't mean it." He tells her, and she feels her heart racing.

"_Es nada."_ She tells him, but no matter what language she uses, he knows that somethings wrong.

"Tell me what's up Bee. We don't hide shit from each other. I promise I won't tell. Not even Owen." He pleads, and she feels herself breaking down.

"Meet me after school at your job, and we'll talk then. I wish you hadn't gotten kicked out." Bianca says, feeling more tears roll down her eyes.

"Before I would have said that it was that stupid kid Eli's fault. But I'm a change person now, so I've learned to let it go." Fitz tells her, and she can't help but scoff.

"You don't really expect me to believe that you're a Christian do you? Come on Fitz, I know you just wanted to fuck with Clare but since it didn't work out, could you just give up the whole Christian act?" She says, wondering why Fitz has kept up his act for so long.

"It's not an act...I do believe in Him Bee. I admit, at first I was doing it so I could be with Clare. I mean, she's hot. But anyone can see that Eli has her wrapped around his little finger, so there's no way it would work out...Do you believe in Him?" Fitz asks her, and she lets out a dark laugh.

"Please don't preach to me. And you know I don't believe in Him. It's a stupid faith that people who are afraid of dying force themselves to believe, just so that it makes death a little more...comforting." She tells him, and she lets out yet another laugh.

Fitz sighs, "This is serious Bianca...I'm serious about God, and maybe you should be too."

"Ok seriously! What's gotten into you? Did that Clare chick really change everything I know and love about you?" Bianca says angrily.

"I'm still the same best friend you grew up with. I just happen to believe in a Higher Power now. Maybe if you believed in Him you'd be a little happier." He tells her, and she can't deny the fact that it might be true. That it might be something that would change her mind about things completely, but instead she just scoffs again.

"You know what Mr. Christian boy, I'm sorry I called." She says, about to hang up the phone.

"WAIT!" He blurts out, and she sighs, "What is it?"

"Why did you call me anyway? Isn't Drew your latest boy toy?" He teases, and something like this would usually have Bianca laughing, but all it does is just makes her sad. Regardless of how it seems to everyone else, she truly cares for Drew. Even though they aren't together, she still misses him. She feels like a different person when she's around him, and she wants more than anything to get him back, but she knows that there's a big problem with that, _the baby._

"Hello? Bianca, you still there?" He asks, snapping Bianca back into reality.

"Drew...Drew and I, we broke up." Bianca says, sadness dripping in her voice.

"I hated that guy anyways." Fitz admits.

"You don't even know him." Bianca tells him, defending her ex boyfriend.

"From what you've told me, he never stood up for you. Seems like he was just using you for sex, or maybe because he knew he couldn't be with that Indian girl anymore." Fitz says, and for some reason this angers her.

"He could have had her if he wanted. He chose me over her!" She says, and he yawns, "Sure he did Bee."

"Whatever Mark." She replies, "Plus, you used me for sex when I was fourteen."

"Don't call me Mark...Mark is the son of two abusive parents, Fitz is the one who avoids all that. And you're wrong Bee, I did love you...at the time. But you were too busy doing drugs with Anson to notice." Fitz says, and Bianca feels her heart race when she hears his name.

It leads her back to when she killed him. And then all of the sudden she sees his face. She sees Vince, Ansons' little buddy that he had made when Bianca moved on with her life. Anger pulses through her veins as she shouts over the phone, "Don't ever say that name again!" She cries, hanging up and throwing her phone down on the bed as she cries all over again.


	3. Fear

**Chapter 3: Fear **

The alarm clock seems to beep slowly as Bianca gets up with a tired yawn. She wishes that she could just pull the covers over her and fall asleep, but she knows she has to go to school. During her 'defiant acts' as Principal Simpson calls it, she had missed so many days of school due to skipping and getting high. But now she knows she doesn't have that choice. If she doesn't want to be sent to jail for killing Anson (even if it was self defense on her part), she has to go to school, and get random check ups. She wishes that she could just walk in school and be comforted by friends, but then she realizes that she has no friends, or at least not any at Degrassi. Although Owen was close to her, he's always hanging around with his football friends and besides him and Fitz there really was no one who was close to her.

She thinks back to Imogen. After hitting it off with her she knew that they could be great friends, but that chance was gone when Imogen starting talking more and more to Fiona. And as a result, the two had become a couple. Bianca shakes the thought from her head, unsure of how to take the shocking news that she discovered weeks ago. _Who knew that Imogen was a lesbian anyway? _She thinks to herself.

"Bianca! I have to get to work early. I guess you'll have to walk." Her aunt calls out in a bored tone before slamming the door.

Bianca rolls her eyes, the last thing she wants to do is walk to school. Although the school isn't too far from her house, she feels tired, and sluggish. Suddenly her stomach begins to churn, and her throat begins to tighten. She tries to ignore it but when she finally can't, she runs over to the bathroom, and let's everything in her system out, which wasn't much but blood since she hadn't even eaten this morning. She hates the thought of having morning sickness, and she cringes as she flushes the toilet and thinks about having to suffer things like this for so long. She washes her hands then makes her way over to the kitchen There isn't much food inside, nor are there really any drinks. She pulls out a soda, though she's not in the mood for it, then she searches for something good to eat. She decides on just making herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She makes the food quickly, and devours it as if it's water. She's still hungry, so she downs down her soda, ignoring the tingly feeling in her throat as the liquid hits it. She gets dressed quickly, into her lousy uniform. When she looks in the mirror, she feels like she's looking at a completely different person.

Her hair is a curly mess, she has no makeup on, and there's large bags under her eyes. She makes her way back to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and then starts to splash water on her face. She looks a little more awake, but still sluggish. She throws her messy hair into a pony-tail that reminds of her of how she looked in the 7th grade. She rolls her eyes at the thought before grabbing her backpack, cellphone, and making her way outside. She locks her door, and starts heading over to school, wishing for a different life.

As she walks to school she pulls out her phone that needs to be charged and only has about 30 minutes of battery use left on it.

**2 messages...it reads.**

_(1) Jess - Hey, you wanna hang out today after school? I got a dance crew put together and I thought you would like it. _

Bianca gives a half smile as she thinks of her friend Jess Martello. The two of them aren't close at all, there's many things that Bianca keeps from the sophomore, but she's the only girl who talks to her without looking at her with disgust or being frightened. Jess is a perky girl and Bianca usually hates people like that, but the fact that she makes an effort everyday to hang out with the school slut, really makes Bianca think that this girl could be a true friend. She knows she's younger, but she doesn't care. She remembers meeting Jess for the first time during a dance crew that Alli Bhndari had put together. She remembers how Alli was doing it all for popularity, and that's what led her to hate the Indian girl in the first place. When she decides to leave, Jess is the first one to follow her out the door, and they quickly become friends, or at least able to talk in the halls without their being some sort of awkwardness. She closes the message, then reads her next one.

_(1) I'm out of jail, expect your life to be a living Hell Bee... -9094526784_

Bianca's smile quickly fades as she reads the message. She doesn't need a name to know that it's Vince. Her stomach begins to churn, and she feels like she's going to puke again. _How could be out of jail so soon?_ She thinks to herself. If anyone were to ask her, she would deny it, but inside she's screaming. She's afraid, afraid of what he will do to her, afraid that he will kill her. And suddenly school doesn't seem so important anymore, but she's already there, staring up at the big building with the words Degrassi High on it.


	4. Emotional

**Chapter 4: Emotional**

Bianca makes her way into the school. She looks like a walking zombie as she heads over to her locker, but she doesn't care, she's consumed in her own thoughts. Thoughts about the message, about what will happen to her. She tries to shake the thought of her head as she opens her locker. She groans when it doesn't unlock, and she tries it five more times before hearing someone laugh at her. She ignores it and rolls her eyes, trying again to open her locker, but to no avail.

"Need some help?" She hears a familiar voice, and she turns around to see that it's Jess. The only girl who actually likes her at Degrassi. She gives the brown haired girl a weak smile before nodding. She's already tired and she hasn't even been to her first period class. Jess opens her locker on the first try (already knowing the combination from having opened it several times before).

She thanks Jess and the girl smiles, saying it's not a problem. Jess starts to talk about her plans for the dance crew, and Bianca absent mindedly says that she'll intend. Her mind starts to drift off as Jess keeps talking, and she thinks about how she met her in the first place. They were both in Alli Bhndari's dance club, and Bianca was very excited about it at the time, although she didn't show it. When it became apparent that Alli only wanted to start the club for popularity, she knew that she would never like the girl. Anyone that stuck up, just couldn't be a friend of hers, so she walked out. Jess was the first one to follow her lead, and when she did they slowly started talking.

"So I'll see you during lunch alright?" She says, snapping Bianca out of her thoughts, she nods, and waves to the girl, then turns back to her locker. She grabs the one book she needs for her class, and then grabs some pencils and pens. She closes her locker and practically jumps out of her skin when she sees Drew standing there.

"What the fuck Drew!" She hisses, but inside her heart is racing. He still looks as cute as ever to her, and she feels like if she steps any closer, she'll act on her feelings and kiss him regardless of his relationship with Katie. He laughs a little, and she looks back up at him, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. How are you Bianca?"

She huffs and pulls her book closer to her chest, "Shouldn't you be taking care of Katie right now? Shouldn't you go check up on your _girlfriend_?"

She notices that his smile quickly fades away, and before he can think he gently touches her arm, and she feels like her knees are going to give out.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way. But Katie really needs me. And aren't you the one who told me to help her?" He questions, and she moves her arm away from him, still clinging onto her book.

"Yeah, I did tell you to help her, so go! Go help your girlfriend!" She tells him, and he looks stunned, maybe even a little - hurt? But at this point she doesn't care, she has enough to deal with so she makes her way to her class before the bell even rings.

When Bianca gets to her history class, she makes her way to the back of the classroom. Usually she's excited for Dom's class. He's the only teacher who's blunt, and straight out when it comes to her work. She likes him as a teacher, and he appreciates her now that she's decided to actually come to class and he's seen how much potential she has. But today she feels sluggish as he hands out the test papers. She struggles to read the words on the paper, but she ends up finishing just in time for the bell to ring. When it does, she makes her way over to her next class, but she's interrupted when she hears her name on the intercom.

"Bianca De'Sousa, please report to the principals office! Bianca De'Sousa please report to the principals office!" She hears her name and she makes her way over there, clearly annoyed. She knows they're going to check up on her again, and she's not in the mood. She's been through enough. When she finds the principals office, she flings the door open and she sees a lady with a grey suit on and a desperate need of a manicure.

"Let me guess, another random check up?" She sneers, and Mr. Simpson waits for her to sit down before talking, "Surprisingly no, we have some new to share with you Bianca."

"Spit it out." She says, and she knows she should bite her tongue but she doesn't.

He ignores her rudeness and clears his throat before speaking, "I don't know if you have been informed but Vince is out of jail..." Those few words make Bianca choke on dry air. She feels like she can't breathe, even though she has come to the assumption that Vince is out of jail. It's different when you have someone confirming it. She wishes this is a dream, but like every other bad thing in life, it's not, it's real, and she can't fight it.

He notices her taking it all in and he waits patiently for her to nod or give him some type of sign to know that he can carry on. She says ok and he begins speaking again, "There's no need to freak out. You have a restraining order against him, but he might still try to contact you. We suggest you talk to a guardian of getting a body guard of some sort, and we'll have to work out a plan to make sure he doesn't come near the school again. We don't want anything to happen to you or the students of Degrassi."

She wants to say something but she feels like she can't speak. Her heart is racing as she tries to keep her cool, "Do you think he will come near the school again?"

"I don't know Bianca, but he is a very dangerous man. And we don't want any students in danger like that again." He tells her, and she stands up and heads out the office. He tells her that she can take the rest of the day off but she shakes her head, "I have to get to geography." With tears threatening to spill over her eyes, she makes her way back to class. The bell rings and she starts to head off to geography, when this weird urge comes in her head to pray. She doesn't know if it was something that Fitz said the night prior, but she decides that it can't hurt to try.


	5. Pray

**Chapter 5: Pray **

Geography class passes by slowly for Bianca. She looks at the clock every three minutes and it seems like it hasn't even moved. She sighs, finishing up the packet that the substitute assigns to the students. She feels her stomach rumbling and she sneaks takis from her bag. She watches the clock continue to tick slowly, and she finishes the last question on her packet just in time for the bell ring. She hands her packet to the teacher along with the rest of the students, then she walks out of class. As she continues walking, she thinks of Vince, and Anson. She wonders why she ever hung out with those losers. She wishes that she would have just stayed away, but then she pushes those thoughts away, because she knows that they won't make the situation any better.

After her third period science class, she meets up with Jess near one of her classes and they both grab some cafeteria food and find a place to sit. Bianca has always thought that cafteria food is horrible, but as she stares at the greasy pizza, she thinks it's the best thing on Earth. She starts to bite into her pizza when Jess begins talking.

"You are so lucky to be a senior. I had to endure a whole hour of sitting next to Heather Poulette! That girl smells like salami." Jess frowns, and Bianca looks up at her, "I thought she was a senior?"

"Yeah but apparently she flunked or something so now she has to retake English." Jess tells her, and Bianca nods, "Well then, guess it sucks to be you huh?" She laughs, and Jess throws a french fry at her, which Bianca only catches and pops into her mouth. She finishes up her pizza and slowly bites into the shiny apple, and Jess smiles, "You know, this is the first time I've seen you eat cafeteria food."

Bianca pauses for a moment, then shrugs, "I guess I'm just really hungry today."

"Don't tell me...you're pregnant!" Jess jokes, and Bianca's head shoots up and she feels the blood slowly being drained from her body at the mention of being pregnant. Jess' laugh pulls Bianca away from her thoughts once again, "I'm joking!" Bianca forces herself to laugh as she continues to eat. Jess begins to talk about other things, like the boys in her class and who she thinks is cute. She finds her lisp annoying but she tolerates it anyway. As she takes a sip of her chocolate milk, she feels someone tap her shoulders and she turns around to see that it's Owen.

She lets a smile fall on her lips, "Hey Owen, where are your stupid football friends that you've abandoned me for?"

Owen rolls his eyes, but points to a table far across the room, "Hey, don't blame me De'Sousa! I told you that you could have come and eat lunch with me and my friends anytime, but you insist on hanging out with uh," He awkwardly looks toward the brown haired girl with the braces.

She stutters, "I-It's Jess, and Bianca and I are friends, of course she would want to hang out with me."

Owen chuckles at the girl. She's so naive. He wants to tell her that she doesn't know a thing about Bianca like he does but he bites his tongue, "Right, Jess."

"Jess is right, she's my friend." Bianca tells him, "And plus I don't want to sit next to Drew. That would be way too awkward."

"Speaking of Drew...he says he wants to get back with you. He misses you and I'm tired of hearing him cry over you. Will you please with cherries on top take him back?" He says in a sarcastic tone.

Bianca pauses for a second, "I...I just can't. I have too many things going on." She takes another sip of her juice as Owen talks.

"Like what?" He questions her, and she tells him to mind his own business.

"Fine!" He says, throwing his hands in the air, "I'll talk to you later." And with that he heads back to the other table, with his jock friends.

"Wow...he's so cute." Jess admits, and Bianca rolls her eyes, "If I were you I would forget about him. For one, you're a sophomore, and he's still in love with Anya."

"Well I do want a boyfriend before I die." She whines, and Bianca sighs, "There's really nothing special about a relationship. Plus, they can cause tons of drama."

With that she gets up, remembering her promise to herself to pray. Jess looks at her with a confused face, "Where are you going? Did I upset you?"

Bianca shakes her head, "No, of course not. It's just...I have somewhere I need to be right now. Plus your friend Saddie is coming this way." She tells her, then makes her way over to the library. She enters the library and makes her way in the far back. She closes her eyes and she lets out a shaky breath as she attempts to pray. She feels stupid, like there's no point to what she's doing. But for some reason she keeps thinking of Fitzs' words.

_I'm serious about God, and maybe you should be too. _


	6. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Want You Back by Cher Lloyd**

**Chapter 6: Lost**

"I ruin everything don't I God? I'm a screw up just like my auntie says. Fuck my life...I have no one. My auntie hates me, I have no friends, I'm on fucking probation. Why am I being punished? Is it because I don't go to church every Sunday, or because I'd rather smoke pot than pray. Look I just...I need you. It's hard for me to say, but I need you." She lets out a dark chuckle, "Gosh, I'm so stupid. I'm talking to no one."

She opens her eyes, ready to leave the library when she sees a boy sitting across from her. She lets out a frown, "What the fuck are you doing?"

She can tell that he's startled by this, but he gives a smile anyway, "I am so sorry. I didn't want to interrupt but, were you praying just now?"

Bianca takes a moment to study the boy. He's fillipino, with dark brown hair and tanned skin. He's wearing a red shirt and khaki pants, and his teeth are perfectly white. She relaxs a little, then nods.

He smiles at her, "I think that's great. Maybe you need a little help figuring out what_ praying_ and_ God_ really means though."

Bianca looks up at him, "And why are you trying to help me?"

His smile remains, "When I see someone trying as hard as you, I have to help. My name's Luke, head of the Jesus Club, you should come by tomorrow and check it out." He says as he extends his hand out to her.

_"Oh you've got to be kidding me."_ She says to herself as she shakes his hand, "I'm not really the Jesus type, haven't you heard about me yet?"

He nods, "Bianca De'Sousa. You're the one who was caught in the boiler room right?" He says, and she lets out a laugh, "You say it as if it's a good thing?"

"I'm trying not to judge." He tells her, and she raises her eyebrows at him, "Don't most Christians judge us athiest?"

He cringes at the word athiest but quickly shakes his head, "That's a myth. Look, if you ever want to get some real help and figure out what Jesus is all about, come by." He hands her a flyer and then the bell rings so she makes her way out without giving him an answer.

Bianca makes her way to her dance class. She's more than happy to be there. Dance is something she's never had to think about. She's been doing dance since the age of three. Lyrical, hip-hop, jazz, she does it all. The teacher calls off all the names before she teaches them some new dance moves. Today it's a hip-hop dance that they're working on, and she loves the moves to it. The dance is easy, it's going to a song called Want You Back by Cher Lloyd. Everyones enjoying it, and when there's only 20 minutes left of class, she tells everyone to get a partner and she switches the music to some ballroom crap that Bianca has never heard of. She walks over to Adam and gives him a small smile. He's always been her dance partner, and she doesn't have to say anything as he takes her hand.

They always have fun dancing, and she lets out a tiny laugh as he spins her around, "I love dancing with you."

He gives her a small smile, "Likewise."

She can tell that he's upset for some reason, she raises an eyebrow at him, "Something wrong?"

He lets out a sigh, "Nothing really, it's just Drew...he's been talking about you a lot lately."

She doesn't know what to say so she just mutters an oh, thankful that the bell rings just a few minutes later so she doesn't have to endure an awkward conversation.

Most of the classes go by fast, and she's more than happy when the sixth period bell rings. She makes her way out of class whens he feels someones hands grab her. She shrugs them off agressively, then turns around when she sees that it's Jess. She rolls her eyes playfully, "What the hell Jess?"

Jess lets out a tiny squeal, "Sorry, it's just. I'm so excited for this Dance Crew going on."

Bianca lets out a chuckle and puts her hands up, "Alright, alright, let's get over there already."

They make their way to an empty room and Jess opens the door. They wait for a while before a few people come in. Bianca warms everyone up, then shows them an easy dance routine that she learned when she was 13. She's sure that they're all beginners, she can tell as the session goes on because they're compltely unprepared and no NOTHING about dance. She laughs as a redheaded girl stumbles on the moves. She tries her best to help her out but then she remembers that she's supposed to be meeting up with Fitz.

"Shit." She mutters, and she grabs her bag to start heading out.

"Where are you going?" Jess asks, and Bianca gives her a small smile, "I have a uh, family emergency. Make sure they get the routine, you should know it since I taught you it a few months again." Jess nods and Bianca's on her way to the Dot.

When she arrives at the Dot, she sees Fitz ordering a group some food. She waves to him, and he jogs over there, "Just in time for my break." They make their way over to a more secluded area when she starts to nervously tap her polished fingers on the table.

"So what's going on?" Fitz asks her, and her tongue gets tied, "I prayed today."

Fitz gives a smile, but it quicly fades away, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume-"

"The last time you prayed was when your parents died." Fitz states, and she cringes, not wanting to think of her parents.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"It's fine...you're right, something bad is happening. A lot of bad things actually." Bianca says, staring down at the ground.

"Like?" He asks, impatinetly waiting for Bianca's response.

"Vince is out of jail." Bianca says, her face getting paler by the minute.

Fitzs' posture straightens as he looks at Bianca, "Shit...how did he get out so fast?"

Bianca shakes her head, "I'm not sure."

"Don't you have a restraining order on him?" He asks her, and she nods.

"So it's not Vince you're worried about, it's something else. What is it?" FIiz asks, and she waits a minute before speaking. She feels like she's going to puke as she leans in and tells him, "I'm pregnant Fitz..."

Fitzs' face completely changes after that. He's not sure how to take a situation like this, he touches her hand slowly, and she sees that his eyes are getting watery, "Bee, you can't be-"

She pulls her hand away and crosses her arms over her chest, "I am!"

"Who's the-"

"I think it's Vince." She says.

"FITZ GET BACK TO WORK!" The boss interrupts, but Fitz is still staring at his best friend. His face goes pale and he takes a deep breath, "I have to get to work...call me."

"But Fitz!-"

"Call me." He says, walking away.

Bianca grabs her bag and starts heading home, tears spilling over her eyes. And that's when she seems him. _Vince._


	7. Message

**Chapter 7: Message **

As she gets closer she notices that it's not Vince. It's someone who looks rather similar. He has the same chocolate brown skin, with big lips, and shaved hair. The only difference is his height, then again Vince may have grown since he's been in jail. She feels that everything's alright so she walks past him, but then his rough hands grab her, and the panic surges through her body. She elbows him in the face and he falls back, angrily shouting, "OUCH!" as he looks at his bloody nose.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." She glares at him angrily, but this doesn't upset him. A smirk forms on his thick lips as he steps closer, "I have a message from a buddy of yours...you do remember Vince right?"

She feels like her heart has just stopped and she doesn't say anything. He laughs at her, and whips a knife out, and Bianca feels like this it it. A sudden thought seeps through her brain. _Help Me Lord. _She says to herself. He's about to do something else when she hears someone calling her. She turns around and sees that it's Fitz, and he gets out of the car and runs over to her.

"What the fuck is going on?" He says, staring at the dark skinned man. The mans sudden smirk is wiped away, "Hey, hey, I wasn't doing anything wrong! Just sending a little message from Vince...it won't be the last you see of him."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Fitz shouts, and the man takes off, but not before handing Bianca a letter. He turns back to her, and he can see that she's panting. He doesn't know much about babies, but he's sure that it's not good for this much stress to be on her. He grabs her hand and takes her to the car. The whole ride there she doesn't say anything. She's in complete shock. When he stops at her house, she looks at him, "How did you find me?"

"I told my boss I had to leave early, I thought maybe you would want a ride home." He tells her, "Who was that guy?"

"A friend of Vinces' I'm guessing." She mumbles, and then unbuckles her seatbelt. She grabs her bag and starts to head out when he calls for her again. She turns her head, "Yes?"

"I know that Vince forced you into a eh, relationship but you're always so careful. How?" He asks her, and she feels herself being mentally drained with the thought of ever having sex with Vince, "I was trying to protect Drew...It's not like I wanted it Fitz, and then the condom...slipped."

"Bee-"

"Please, I don't want to talk about right now." She says, and he nods.

"Bye Bee." He waves at her, and she gives him a half smile, "Bye, thanks Fitz. I can always count on you."

And with that said she heads into her house. She lets out a relieved sigh when she opens the door and sees that no one is there. She happily throws herself onto her squeaky bed and drifts off to sleep, not thinking of the message or the baby.


	8. Life

**Chapter 8: Life **

_"...Oh, Dios mío que es una perra, yo ni siquiera queman el pelo a propósito._ I don't even know why people would think I burned her hair on purpose!_"_ Bianca hears her aunt say, as she walks through the door. With a yawn, Bianca sits up, stretching her arms out. She wishes that she hadn't woken up, because she knows she won't have a good dream for a while. She notices her bag lying sloppily on the floor and she picks it up when the message from Vince falls out of her bag.

She can feel her hands shaking, and her heart racing. The blood in her body feels as if it's slowly being drained when she picks up the message. No ones ever scared her before, but Vince is her worst nightmare. She doesn't want to read the note, but she has to know, because she fears the unknown worst than whatever the message contains. She opens it up, and pictures of him fall out. Gruesome pictures. His left eye is swollen, and there's blood all over his mouth. There's cuts all over his face and bruises on his torso. Bianca covers her hands over her mouth as she looks through the pictures. Another note falls from the message itself and Bianca's afraid to read it, but she does it anyway.

_Bee, this won't be the last you've seen of me. This is whats happened to me because of you! Any chance of happiness you thought you had is going to be over now. See you later Bee._

She gasps, letting the note slip from her hand. She starts to shake, and she feels the anxiety in her build up. She just sits there, uncontrollably shaking, and that's when the water works come. She looks around her room, noticing pieces of jewelry and other nick knacks. One is a snow globe her father gave to her when she was seven years old, she picks it up and throws it all the wall angrily. There's this sort of rush that goes through her body when she does it. Like all the anger, and all the sadness is suddenly lifted away, so she grabs more stuff, and she throws it at the wall, not caring about the consequence, just trying to make herself feel better.

Meanwhile, Bianca's aunt is cooking when she hears a terrifying noise come from inside her house. She raises her phone a little closer to her ear, "_Que cono? Me tengo que ir veronica." _She says, hanging phone and running over to Bianca's room. She opens the door and she sees Bianca shaking furiously, throwing items at the wall like a mad woman. Her aunts in shock as she rushes over to her, "Bianca! What the fuck are you doing?" Bianca's at loss for words, and she falls to the ground, holding herself as she tries to stop the shaking.

"Ok, Bianca! You need to calm down. Y-You're having an anxiety attack. Deep breaths." Her aunt says, wrapping her arms around Bianca. This is the first time in a while that her aunt has really been there for her.

Bianca lays her head on her aunts shoulder, not caring if she hates the feeling or not. Several minutes pass by until she finally stops shaking. Her aunt looks into her dark eyes, "What's wrong with you?"

"He's back...Vince is back." She says, gritting her teeth as she says his name.


	9. Heated

**Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, because I'm really enjoying writing it. Thanks to Cliffhanger Girl for reviewing this story, it really means a lot to me!**

**Chapter 9: Heated **

Bianca's aunt is in shock as she holds her tighter. After several minutes of crying, Bianca lets go of her aunts embrace. She mentally slaps herself for showing any sign of weakness with her aunt, because she knows that she can use this against her later on. She wipes the remaining tears off her eyes and mumbles an apology, "I'm sorry...I'll get this stuff cleaned up." She tells her, but her aunt stops her from getting up.

"Worry about it later, Bianca...this is serious. If he's really back, and you have evidence of this, then _we_ need to talk to the police about this." She tells Bianca, and she looks up at her aunt with hopeful eyes, "We? So...you're helping me now?"

Her aunt lets out a sigh, she's horrible with talking to other people, with opening up, but she does it anyway, "I haven't forgiven you for what you've done. And this is a prime example of why you shouldn't be getting yourself involved with stuff like this. But something you said earlier today really stuck with me." She tells her, getting up off the floor.

Bianca doesn't get up, she only straightens her posture a little, "What's that?"

"You asked me if I've ever done something that I regretted, and you're right. There's many things I've done, and one was not being able to help you. I should have been able to tell that you were acting out because of what happened with your parents. I should have tried to help but I didn't...but there was something else, something else that really changed me...I was pregnant at sixteen Bianca." Her aunt says, staring dead into her eyes, and Bianca can tell that she's completely serious.

She gulps, and she feels her heart race. _Does she know?_ She wonders to herself as she looks back at her aunt, "So that's what you regretted...having sex at an early age?"

"I did for a while...and sometimes I wish I hadn't done it. Sex is something special and I just gave it away. I did it with people who I didn't necessarily care about, just for the relief. Just to get away from my hell-like home. But what I regretted most, was when... -She pauses for a second, and Bianca can tell that she's getting teary eyed - When I got an abortion."

Bianca can feel the panic inside her body, why was she telling her all this? She shrugs her shoulders to hide the way she's feeling, "Well everyone makes mistakes _tia..._And thank you for helping me even if I don't deserve it, but why are you telling me all this?"

The minute she asks that, she instantly regrets it, because what her aunt says next surprises her, "I saw the pregnancy test in the trashcan."

Bianca feels the blood being drained from her body once again, and she stands up quickly, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to it-"

Her aunt throws a hand up in the air, motioning for Bianca to stop, "I know you didn't. And I admit, at first I was very angry. Especially since you didn't tell me about it. I know I'm not the best aunt, and I know I can be a _perra_ at times, but just because I'm hard on you, doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me when something this serious happens. Have you been eating the right stuff? Doing the right things for the baby? Probably not. Have you went to see the doctor? Do you have a plan, a way of earning money?"

Bianca lets a shaky sigh escape her mouth, the thought of having to do all of this stuff feels so overwhelming, "I haven't seen a doctor yet, and I know you're going to be mad at me but I just...I don't want to have this baby." She says, and tears threaten to spill over her eyes again.

"You have to have the baby Bianca." Her aunt tells her.

"I can't take care of a baby! I have my whole fucking life ahead of me. I have dance to look forward to, a career. I just started to move forward in my life _tia." _She says in almost a pleading tone, her aunt sighs at her, and shakes her head, "You'll regret it if you don't have a baby.

"How can I have a baby right now? We don't even have money to pay the bills half a time!" Bianca says angrily.

"Then you'll get a job! You'll work hard- harder than you've ever worked in your entire life. You do whatever the fuck is necessary Bianca! Because it's not the baby's fault, it's yours, for screwing up! You will _not_ have an abortion!" Her aunt screams, and Bianca silences herself, completely stunned.

There's a long strip of silence before her aunt huffs and turns on her heels, "I'm going to cook dinner." She says, and Bianca can tell that she wants to cry but she won't. _My family has too much fucking pride._ She thinks to herself as she closes the door, and falls to the ground. She throws the pictures of Vince under her bed so she doesn't have to look at them, and she wonders about using it for evidence. She picks up her bag and she eyes the poster that says** JESUS CLUB** in big bold letters. A smile tugs at her face, because even though she's not sure about the whole God thing, she takes comfort in thinking that there's someone out there, someone listening to her, and trying to help her. But then she wonders where is this God now? Because he's certainty not helping me.


	10. Stranger

******Author's Note: This is a bit of a dark chapter, I hope you guys don't mind. I also want to apologize for the length of the chapter, I wanted it to be a little big longer but I didn't want to stuff too many things into one chapter. **

******Chapter 10: Stranger **

Four weeks have gone by and things have gone as smooth as they could considering the situation Bianca's in. Her aunt takes her to the doctors and they inform that she's in fact pregnant. She feels like crying all over again, but she refuses to. They give her tons of pamphlets to make sure she eats right, and decide what procedure she wants for her pregnancy, and Bianca tries her best to hide her weight gain. In these few weeks, they have shown the police the letter and they say that they will keep a sharp eye on Vince. Bianca and Fitz regularly talk again, but things are still awkward. But today is Bianca's birthday and she just wants to forget about all of that. She wants to celebrate her birthday like any other girl would.

Once she's gotten ready for school, her aunt leads her inside the garage, and puts a rag on her eyes as a blind fold. She giggles, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see. _Ver su paso._ Now, I want you to picture your dream car." She tells her, and Biancas lips curve upward at the thought of her own car, "It would be a sassy red, with hot wheels and awesome music already installed in it. It wouldn't be too low to the ground, or too high from the ground, it would be just perfect." She tells her aunt.

"Wow, I think I picked out just the thing for you then." She tells her, and Bianca only feels herself getting more excited. When she says that she can open her eyes, Bianca anxiously takes the blind off and she opens her eyes to see the car. Her grin turns into a frown. This is not what she's expecting. After all the hype about the car, Bianca doesn't expect to see a dingy brown car, that looks like it should be used for midgets only. It has bad tires, and a broken mirror.

"What the hell is this?" Bianca asks, a disgusted look on her face.

"It's your dream car." Her aunt laughs, and Bianca lets out a groan, "Really?"

"Hey, be lucky you got anything. When it was my birthday all I got was a sketch of a picture, and my parents told me to use my imagination. Now, I'm going to have a friend of mine turn this thing into something gorgeous. He goes for real cheap, only asking for a few cans of beer for each part." She looks at Bianca, "Oh don't be upset. This was the only thing I could afford. Oh and you have to take the bus today, I have an early meeting, I'm sorry. I'll drive you over to the bus stop though." She tells Bianca, and she's wondering if this day can get any worse.

Once she's dropped off at the bus stop she waves goodbye to her aunt who takes off rather quickly. She listens to music on her iPod as she pulls out a cheap version of a fruit salad that she was supposed to eat this morning. Once she's done with her food, she looks around, and no ones there yet. She taps her fingers lightly to the music when she feels a pair of hands grab her, and before she can panic, or fight it off, a sock is placed in her mouth and she's passed out in an instant.


	11. Savior

**WARNING: This chapter contains a good amount of cussing and it's pretty dark as well.**

**Chapter 11: Savior**

Bianca wakes up feeling sick to her stomach. Her hands are bound by a large rope as she sits there in a trashy looking attic of some sort. She looks around, trying not to freak out when she hears laughs coming from across the room. Quickly, she closes her eyes again. She doesn't want whoever this person is to know she's awake. _Lord, please help me_. She says in her head over and over again. She tries to remember why she's here, but her mind draws a blank.

"What are we going to do with the bitch?" A gruff voice speaks, and her stomach starts to do flips.

"Bring her back into the gang. That's what Rob wants anyway." Another voice responds, and Bianca almost feels the urge to scream. Her heart's beating too fast for her liking and she's trying to stop herself from shaking, but she can't help the fact that she knows that voice. It's Vince.

"She's still sleeping?"

"She shouldn't be. She's probably faking." Vince says.

"Well I'm gonna go get a few things from the truck. You check if she's awake." He replies. Vince nods, looking over at Bianca. The guy leaves and slams the door and Vince makes his way over to Bianca. He pauses for a split second before slapping her in the face. She gasps for air, the shock getting to her.

"I knew you were up." he says, his voice smug, and his lips turning to a smirk.

She grits her teeth and looks up at Vince. Her worst nightmares have come true, and she feels the tears falling down her face as she looks at him. His face is cut open, and he looks terrible. She remains quiet and he smiles, "Did you miss me bitch?" He says, slapping her in the face again. She tries not to cry but the tears fall down her face again, and then she thinks of her baby. She has to be strong for her baby, she has to escape so that her baby could have a fighting chance like everyone else in the world.

"What do you want from me?" She replies, her voice weak.

"I want _you_ Bee. I want you back in the gang, I want to be with you. I don't want to hurt you, but you really think you're going to make it in life without the gang? You think that stupid jock can get you a good paying job and take care of you?" He tells her, and she's speechless.

"I told you...I don't do that anymore." She says, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. She licks her lips but that doesn't help.

"You know damn well what happens when people try to get out of gangs. They get beat up, usually killed. I'm being fucking nice to you and you're going to do what I say cunt!" He shouts at her, completely outraged. He smacks her again and she attempts to stop his blows by putting her hand over her face. Sure, she knows how to fight, she used to train in fight club and whoop Fitzs ass all the time, but this was different, because now she knows what Vince can do, and she knows that beating him up will only lead to him getting out his gun and shooting her.

"STOP!" She cries, and for the first time she's actually pleading with someone. He takes a step back, realizing what he's done, "Thirsty?" He changes the subject. He grabs a bottle of water.

Water. Water. That's exactly what she needs right now, but she knows he's not going to give it to her, "Look Bee, I can make you suffer, of I can look out for you. But I can't do that if you're not apart of the gang. I'm trying to help you Bee. Some of my brothers already got red flags on your ass. They find you out here, and you're done."

She thinks about this, and she knows that it's risky, but she doesn't care. She would rather have a life outside of the gang and have a chance of her baby doing well, then go back with them and have her baby shot at by the age of five. He pours water into her mouth, and he tells her to think about it, but she knows she's already made up her mind.

"Vince! You done with the bitch yet?" A rough voice calls, opening the door. Bianca closes her eyes again, there's no need for Vince to tell him.

"Nah man, she's still sleeping hard. I tried. Let's go get that fucking weed from Andy right quick, and maybe she'll be up when we get back." He tells him.

"Well if she aint up we just gonna have to drag her ass. Let's go." He tells Vince, and they walk out the door, locking it carefully to make sure Bianca can't get out.

This is Biancas only chance of escaping. The adrenaline kicks in her body as she wiggles her hands quickly, feeling exhausted. She can only pray the baby is ok as she feels for her phone. She pulls it out, using her butt to shift to speed dial, "Oh I pray that this works." The phone rings and her heart continues to beat way too fast.

"Bianca? What's wrong?" She hears someone say.

"Fitz? Fitz! I need your help! I'm being kidnapped I-" The phone hangs up, and the door flings open, but it's too late for her to play like she's asleep.


	12. Escape

**Author's Note: I just want to continue to thank you for all of the reviews! It really means a lot to me and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I didn't really expect it to go the way it did, but I'm pretty happy with it. This chapter also contains some mild cussing, but not as much as the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Escape **

"What the fuck do you mean you can't do anything? I'm telling you she's in trouble!" Fitz angrily yells at the police. After receiving the call from Bianca, he panicked and he called her aunt right away.

"Sir, please try to understand. We can't do anything if we don't know where she is. We need more evidence that she's been kidnapped. We're trying to get some police out to look and see where Vince is because if he's just got out of jail, he has to at least be on house patrol, but that's all we can do for now." The police says in a calm tone.

"Thugs are sneaky and I know Vince...he can always find his way around it." Fitz protests with a sigh. He takes a second to pray inside his head, hoping desperately that she's ok.

"_Por favor, señor, usted tiene que hacer algo_." A crying auntie replies. Fitz holds her aunt in his arms to comfort her. She's crying so hard that the tears fall down on Fitzs shirt, but he doesn't care right now, all he cares about is finding Bianca.

* * *

"Rise and shine, bitch." Vinces' friend laughs, walking towards Bianca and hitting her in the face.

She clenches her teeth and her fist, tired of being hit. She's ready to break through and take them both out, but she knows that she can't do that right now. She has to play smart, so she doesn't say anything.

"Ok that's enough dude. We're not supposed to torture her, we're supposed to make sure that she goes back to the gang. We have to take her to Rob." Vince replies, looking into Bianca's deep brown eyes.

"I was just having some fun with her dude." He says.

"Well play time is over man! Bring that car around the front and I'll get her over there! NOW!" He shouts, and the guy scatters off into the car, muttering a few cuss words about Vince.

Vince touches Bianca's head, "Are you alright?"

"Like you care! You're the same as all of them. But I won't let you do this to me. If it were just my life at stake then maybe I would join the gang again. B-but it's not." She says, almost in a whisper. Tears fill her eyes as she hears the car honk.

"What?" He says, untying the rope from her arm. She wiggles her hands free as she feels something get caught in her throat.

"Bee! We don't have all day! What the fuck are you trying to say?" He says, angrily.

"I'm fucking pregnant...and it's yours." She mutters, and his expression changes completely. His face softens, and he's speechless.

"I need to use the bathroom." Bianca says quickly, filling the silence up with her words.

The car honks, "You have 2 minutes."

Bianca runs to the bathroom, the place feels oddly familiar to her. She uses the bathroom but she doesn't flush until she thinks of a good idea. She's said several prayers, but none could be more helpless then the one that she says after using the bathroom. She opens her eyes and thinks for a minute. She notices something on the wall of the bathroom. It's a ripped up wallpaper but she catches the quote, "Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game."

That's it! It's almost as if a light bulb turns on in her head. She remembers...she remembers living here. It was a nice house, until the druggies took over it. She grabs her phone and takes a picture of it, sending it to the first person on her contact list, Fitz. She figures that he's with her aunt by now, and her aunt would know what it means.

"Hurry up in there!" Vince says.

She quickly moves the top of the toilet to the side, feeling that it could slide off easily.

"There's something wrong with the toilet Vince!" She yells, putting her phone away quickly. He groans as he makes his way to the bathroom. He hears the car honk again but he ignores it, "You just have to slide it back over to flush it." He bends down to fix it and with all of Biancas might, she picks the thing up and clonks him in the head, causing him to scream and fall to the ground. She runs as fast as she can but she can Vince right on her tail. For a split second she wonders how he's even able to get up so quickly after she's just hit him with that thing. There's blood running down his head and he's even angrier than before.

She manages to open the door, but Vince is right behind her. She tries running faster when she finds herself outside, she's cornered by other cars. A guy pulls out a gun and Bianca freezes, she feels her heart stop as he let his hand find the trigger. As he pulls the trigger Bianca knows that her life is over, for her, and the baby.

But then she hears a sharp yell, "NO!"

And there lays Vince, on the floor. The guy drops his gun and runs over to him, and Bianca feels like crying, but she continues to run.


	13. Safe

**Author's Note: The reviews I receive are amazing. Thank you guys for all the support.**

**Chapter 13: Safe**

"Wait! I got a text from Bianca!" Fitz says, anxiously opening it.

He looks at the picture and scrunches his eyebrows, "I don't know what it means."

She takes a look at the message, studying it carefully, "Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game."

"I know where she is." She says.

* * *

When she's far away enough, she starts to walk. She can't get the picture of Vince's face out of her head. She keeps thinking, "Why would he do that for me? Did he really care like he said?" Sweat is dripping from her forehead and all she can think about is Vince and her baby. She's scarred, and she only hopes that this won't force her to have a miscarriage. She almost chuckles at the thought, because if this were a few weeks ago, she would have been wishing to have a miscarriage. She rubs her belly, and she hopes that God wouldn't allow that to happen to her.

God. She still doesn't know if she fully believes in God, but she feels like He's helped her this far, so maybe he is real.

She's drowned in her own thoughts when she hears someone calling her. She turns her head to see that it's her aunt, and Fitz. She rolls her eyes. _A little too late._ She thinks to herself but with the information she had given them, she knew it would take a while for them to find out where she was.

The police are right behind them, and they badgered her with questions before being directed to the place where she was recently kidnapped. They let her go, seeing how exhausted she is, but she knows they will further question her the next day.

Her aunt opens the car door and pulls her into a hug, and Bianca stiffens at the affection, still not completely use to it,"What happened? You're bleeding Bianca...are you ok?!"

Bianca doesn't say anything as her aunt leaders her into the car and she's taken home. Her aunt keeps asking her what's happened and all Bianca can say is that, she's not ok. She tries her best to hide her tears. She's always hated crying. Fitz wraps an arm around Bianca as she continues to wipe the tears that spill down her face.

"Bee, what happened?" Fitz asks, but she just shakes her head, not wanting to talk. She finally arrives at home and Bianca lays down on the couch next to Fitz. Her aunt makes some tea for all of them. She looks at Bianca with pleading eyes and sighs, "Will you be ok?"

Bianca nods. But that's not enough for her aunt, "Please Bianca...I need to know what happened."

She sighs, she knows she would have to tell them sometime, but she just wasn't in the mood to talk about it. She draws in a deep breath as Fitz grabs her hand reassuringly, "Vince...- she almost chokes by saying his name- he kidnapped me...they wanted me back in the gang."

"I'm sorry Bianca." Her aunt cries, but she shrugs it off.

Fitz rubs her back, "I'm so sorry Bianca."

"How did you escape?" Her aunt asks, and she takes another sip of her tea.

"I just...I-I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it anymore." Bianca says, heading to her room. She knows she's not coming out for a very long time. She just doesn't want to deal with anyone. She tries to find some peace in her sleep by forcing her eyes shut, but every-time she closes her eyes, she hears Vince's voice, or remembers the slap to the face she received by his friend, or the scream he let out when he was shot.

_Fitz! I need your help I-_

"No." She shakes her head, not wanting to remember.

_"I'm fucking pregnant...and it's yours."_

She touches her stomach, feeling as if she's running out of oxygen.

_"NOO!" And there Vince lied on the floor, covered in_ _blood._

"NOO!" Bianca shots, punching a whole through the wall with her bare fist. She grabs her first immediately, feeling as if it's broken.

"Bee!" She hears someone shout, but then everything goes blurry.

"Bee!" She keeps hearing someone call her, and she feels someone lift her up. She shakes her head, her vision coming back to her. She sees Fitz sitting there on the bed, holding her up.

"W-What?" She says, her voice barely audible.

"You're not ok. You were practically shaking in your bed." He tells her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Where's my auntie?" She asks.

"She's in the shower right now. I was going to leave but I thought I'd come say goodbye." He replies.

Silence.

"Bianca, it's going to be ok." He says, hugging her.

She sniffs his scent, and she smiles, "Thanks..."

He kisses her forehead, "Try to get some sleep."


	14. Doctor

**Author's Note: This is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

**Chapter 14: Doctor**

_Saturday_

Bianca can't be any happier that it's finally Saturday. After her hard week, the police question her everyday, and she has to repeat her story all over again, which really sucks. And on top of that, she still had to go to school everyday after that. She's lucky enough to get a pass from Principal Simpson so that she's off the hook for any homework that needs to be completed. The only thing she needs to make up are a few test, but it's not exactly easy to do all this when you have so many other things on your mind. She wakes up to the smell of pancakes though, and forgets about her week completely, jumping out of her bad as fast as she can.

She enters to the partially clean kitchen and her aunt smiles at her, popping some pancakes and fruit onto her plate. Bianca thanks her and starts to dig in, "When did you start cooking? And since when did you cook for me?" She asks, her mouth half fool.

Her aunt rolls her eyes at Bianca, "I guess since I found that pregnancy test...speaking of which, with all the physical activity that's gone on, we really need to check on your baby. I've scheduled an appointment for you today." She tells her, and Bianca is unsure of how to feel. She wants to be there for her daughter, she's starting to grow attached to her, but she doesn't know exactly what the right thing to do is.

She gives a firm nod, and her aunt starts to eat her own pancakes. When she's finished her first bite, she starts to talk again, "Oh and some boy called for you this morning. I think his name was Andrew or something."

"You mean Drew." She says, her focus becoming a little more alert. Why did Drew call her? She sighs, she can't handle Drew right now. She needs for him to move on, so that she can move on too. She turns her attention back to her aunt, "So do you think at the doctors they can find out who the baby's father is?"

"Well they could but it's kind of risky. The procedures for it can really hurt the baby, so I would wait until it's born. But you should know who the father is shouldn't you? Is it that Andrew guy that called?" Her aunt questions her, and Bianca looks down at the table. She's forgotten that she hasn't told her aunt about this yet, and quite frankly, she's scared.

"It's Drew _tia_, and I don't think it's him...I mean we used to go out and everything but I think it's someone else." Bianca says, biting her lip so hard that it almost bleeds.

"Well whoever it is, you should have a plan with them Bianca. You need to start thinking of what you're going to do. Will you give the baby up for adoption? Or will you keep it? It's entirely up to you, just know that it's going to be a lot of work to take care of a baby, pay for the expenses, and get an education." She tells her, and Bianca almost lets out a dark chuckle at the thought of talking to Vince about the baby.

"Um, just in curiosity, have the police told you what's going on with Vince?" She asks her aunt, almost timidly.

"Well, they found him a few days ago and called me to speak about it. Apparently he has severe head trauma. They said there was a lot of blood loss ad they had to take him to the hospital, but the minute the doctors say he can go, he'll be sent to jail for attempting to kidnap a minor. Serves the asshole right." She says rather angrily.

"Don't say that." She mutters quietly. She still hasn't told anyone about what really happened that day. Even when the police questioned her, she just mentioned that one of his friends slipped up and shot him instead.

Her aunt is still talking but she's not really listening. She's thinking of Vince, and even after all of the horrible things he's done to her, she's hoping he's ok. Her aunt cleans the dishes, then grabs a coat from the living room, "Get dressed real quick and meet me in the car so we can head over to the doctors office."

* * *

When Bianca arrives at the hospital, she waits patiently with her aunt in a very uncomfortable chair as she watches tiny fishes swim around. As she stares at the goldfish, she gets two texts. She gets out her phone, half expecting it to be Jess, but it isn't her at all.

_Bianca...I really need to talk to you. I'm trying to be there for Katie, and don't get me wrong she's an amazing girl, but I really just want you. And plus Adam misses you over here. Text me back when you get a chance. - Drew_

Oh gosh. How is she supposed to reply to that? So many things are going on in her life right now and she just can't tell Drew about it. She opens up her next text and it's from Fitz. She develops a dorky grin as she reads it because well, Fitz is her best friend.

_Hey Bee, how you holding up? No one at school's found out right? I could just imagine Owen's face going from this :D to this 0.o LOL_

Bianca lets out a chuckle as she starts texting him back.

_Ahahaha you're such a dumb ass, no ones found out just yet. It's only been a little bit over a month so nothings rrly showing but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I've been wearing baggy sweaters over my uniform now and I'm afraid someone might ask me. I'm at the doctors right now getting a checkup, so to answer your question i'm fine, but totally bored out of my mind :)_

Her phone beeps again and she expects it to be Fitz, or even Drew, but it's Jess.

_Hey girlie we sh0uld like hanq 0ut t0day- Jess_

Bianca rolls her eyes, sometimes Jess could be a pain.

_Can't today sorry, and why are you texting like that?- Bianca_

Before any more texts can be sent she hears the doctor call her name.

"Bianca DeSousa!" A tall lady with blonde hair and pale skin calls her name. Bianca makes her way over there with her aunt and the lady gives the two of them a plastic smile as she shows them which way they need to go.

* * *

After an extremely long amount of time, the check up has been completed. The doctor gives Bianca a small smile. It's the same doctor she's had for years, and the only doctor whose name she can actually remember. But then again, it could be the fact that her name tag says Leia Chang on it.

"Well...everything seems alright, but your stress level is very high. Things like this can really affect the baby so I would advise you to get in some extra sleep, avoid stressful situations, and continue eating healthy. If you still feel a little uneasy then come back into the office and I'll prescribe some pills to you. Here's a pamphlet on some exercises you should start doing for the baby." She tells Bianca, and she takes the pamphlet and tells her thank you.

They make their way out the hospital, and for the first time in a while things don't seem too bad.

* * *

Sorry! I just couldn't resist. I had to add one of the old characters in there. If you don't know who Leai Chang is, she's an old character on Degrassi. You should look her up :)


	15. Understand

**Chapter 15: Understand**

Monday comes by all too quickly for Bianca's liking, and although it's only morning time, she already seems to be dreading it. She heads over to her locker and she sees a note pinned on it. She takes a deep breath and rips of the note, reading it carefully. She doesn't know if it's hateful words, or kind ones, but she reads it anyway.

_Bianca, it's Drew. I broke up with Katie ok? All I want is you..._

Bianca rolls her eyes, yet she can't help the tiny smile forming on her lips. She wants to be with Drew, or at least she thinks she does, but she knows she can't. The minute he knows something about the baby, he'll just bail. She stuffs the note in her backpack and before getting a chance to do anything else, she hears someone talking.

"That girl is looking a bit on the chubby side." She sneers, pointing directly at Bianca.

"Yeah she is! She's looks like a fucking slut, I wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant." The other girl giggles.

Bianca can feel her blood boiling, so much for no stress, "Ok that's it."

She walks up to the girls, her hands folded, "What was that you said?" She says in a loud tone, forcing the two girls to speak. Some other students at Degrassi watch to see of the girls will stand up to Bianca and say anything, but the girls feel intimidated Their faces turn pale and from the look of their shirts, they're most likely freshman, which only makes this even easier for Bianca.

"N-Nothing...we said nothing." One girl replies, and they make a run for it.

Everyone goes back to their meaningless chatter when she hears someone laugh. She turns around to see that it's Owen and Drew. Owen gives his friend a smirk, "Aw, those poor freshman. You really shouldn't be so mean to them.

"Oh whatever the broads asked for it." Bianca says, shrugging her actions off.

"Nice vocabulary Bianca." Drew says, and Bianca rolls her eyes, "Yeah well at least I'm not sappy. All I want is you? Come on now, what the fuck do you really want?"

Owen clears his throat, "Well nice seeing you Bee. Later Drew."

"Later bro." Drew says, and his attention immediately turns back to Bianca, "Can we just talk?"

Bianca shuffles her feet before finally looking him in the eyes, "Drew! It's over ok? Go back with Katie. You guys deserve each other. She's smart, pretty-"

"And you're not?" He cuts her off.

"Drew...things with me aren't going so smooth right now. This is bigger than you, and it's best you stay out of it." She tells him, her tone soft.

"What kind of stuff?" He asks, but she remains silent.

"Bianca you can trust me. I..love you." He mutters the last part, but she can still hear it.

Bianca sighs, "Drew...I really wish that loving me were enough in this case, but things are just too crazy right now and I'm not going to drag you in it. I care about you too much for that."

He opens his mouth to speak but the school bell rings, interrupting his train of thought.

"Bye Drew." Bianca says, forcing herself not to cry.


	16. Jesus Club Part 1

**Author's Note: On Degrassi wiki, it says that the Christian boy Clare spoke to and that I'm using for my story, is named Luke, but for the sake of this story his name is Will and his middle name is Luke.**

**Chapter 16: Jesus Club [Part 1]**

The classes pass by surprisingly quick. Bianca heads to her dance class a little late and she's surprised that the teacher doesn't scold her. Dancing brings a smile to Bianca's face. They're working on a jazz piece that Bianca finds herself being a little worrisome about because of the baby. But Bianca remembers talking with her doctor Leia on the phone about it. Leia has already ensured her that it is safe as long as you make a few modifications. Bianca tells her teacher about this, but she doesn't mention that she's pregnant. Only that she's a little sick and she can't work as hard. She gives her teacher the doctors note which doesn't say that she's pregnant, but that she might need to stay out of certain activities.

She's almost surprised when the teacher believes it. After dance is done, everyone makes their way out the door. However, Bianca is called back by her teacher, and she wonders why.

"Bianca?" She says.

Bianca turns her head around, "Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to you about something." She replies, a small smile on her face. All Bianca can think about though, is how hungry she is. She lets out a small sigh, "What's going on?"

"Bianca other people may not see potential in you. Some may say that you'll never even make it through high-school, but I know you can. I got your recent progress report from Principal Simpson. You have A's and B's. Bianca, you're so smart. And that's why I've decided to get you a full scholarship for Thurman Dance University. Now you have options." She says, almost tearing up at the end.

Bianca doesn't even know what to say. She's never even had the idea of going to college, well there was that time with Katie...she shakes the thought of Katie out of her head as she suddenly feels herself getting emotional. She doesn't know if it's because for once someone believes in her, of if it's because of pregnancy hormones, but she hugs her teacher, "Thank you! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Bianca." The teacher says, straightening her posture.

Bianca walks out of the class and heads to the cafeteria, feeling more than happy about all of this. She sees Drew and Katie laughing and she rolls her eyes. _So much for breaking up._ But for some reason she's glad, it's almost a load off of her shoulders. Sure, she does miss Drew. He's helped through so much. When she was in trouble with Anson, he saved her. When everyone thought she was a slut, he liked her. When she was in trouble with Vince, he fought for her. But she decides to let him go because she wants to focus on herself, and he can't handle her. He doesn't know the first thing about being a dad, but then again, does she know the first thing about being a mom?

She grabs her lunch and starts to head over to the Jesus Club, but before she can get their she hears someone calling her name. She turns around to see that it's Jess, "Binaca! Bianca!" Bianca groans, her lisps is so powerful that it makes Bianca want to bite a pencil, but she tries not to be a bitch about it, it's not like it's something she can control right? It's funny, Jess always seemed so quiet and nice, and now she's just way too bubbly.

"I can't hang out today, I'm sorry." Bianca tells her, then waves goodbye. From the corner of her eye she sees her walk away and meet up with Sadie and some other girl with red hair.

* * *

When she enters Jesus club, there just about to take attendance. She feels really nervous for some reason. Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't really know anybody, or the fact that she's probably the only one in the club who doesn't truly understand how the whole 'believing in God' thing works.

"Bianca, it's great to see you. Please have a seat." Will tells me, and I take the seat next to him, unsure of where else to go. He starts to take attendance.

"Clare Edwards?" He smiles at her, and she rolls her eyes as she tries to hide a giggle, "I'm always here."

"Grace Hancock?" He calls.

"Here." She replies with a smile.

"Heather Poluette?" He says, and she gives a shy smile, "I'm here."

"And additionally, Bianca De'Sousa." He says, already putting her name on the list, "I guess that's it." He sighs, wishing more people would come.

Clare stares blankly at Bianca before forcing herself to avert her eyes somewhere else. Bianca tries to let it go, but she feels so out of her elements here. She's never really pictured her as the 'Jesus Loving' type. She silently curses Fitz in her head, he's the whole reason for this.

"Ok, so who wants to lead us in prayer?" Will asks, and Grace raises her hand eagerly, but Will ignores her and turns to look at Bianca, "How about we let the new comer do it?"

Bianca points to herself, "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Just like how you did in the library." He replies.

"You pray?" Clare asks curiously.

Bianca rolls her eyes, already agitated by Clare, "I may not go around proclaiming my faith but, it is possible for me to believe in God you know?"

"Alright you guys, we're not here to fight. Bianca...would you like to lead us in prayer?" He asks, and she looks at Clare, a smirk on her face, "Sure...I'd love to."

Everyone closes their eyes, and she fumbles on the words as she leads them in prayer, _"Um...dear Heavenly Father. Thank you for this day and for everything you've done for us. I pray that-"_

Bianca stops, "I'm sorry I can't do this."

"You were doing fine. Just keep going. Don't think about it. Just get whatever you need to off your mind." He tells her, giving her a firm pat on the back.

That's when her prayer begins to flow more smoothly, and everyone's shocked to say the least.


	17. Jesus Club Part 2

**Chapter 17: Jesus Club [Part 2]**

_"I just want to bless everyone who believes in me. I know that many people would love to see me fail but you've allowed me to have some really good friends to be there for me. Even though I don't show you I care Lord...maybe I do. Thank you for guiding me to Jesus Club." _She finishes her prayer, and everyone says "Amen."

"Wow Bianca...that was a really great prayer." Clare tells her, completely astonished.

Bianca lets out a shaky breath, "Thanks...I didn't even realize that would come out of me."

The two of them laugh.

"Ok so great! This starts us off on a good topic. Prayer. Prayer is what helps ups develop a strong personal relationship with God. Many of the strongest believers in the Bible prayed continually, talking with God as one would with a friend. Open your Bibles to Luke 5:16." Will tells everyone, and Bianca looks around at everyone's Bibles. Will gives Bianca a small smile and hands her an extra one, "I brought this one just in case you decided to come."

He turns his attention back to everyone else, "In Luke 5:16, it says _Jesus Himself would often slip away to the wilderness and__ pray. _Now Jesus himself had many things to do, far more things than any of us have to do. The point is, if Jesus can make time to pray to God, then we should all be able to."

"Amen." Grace smiles.

Will talks some more about prayer and Bianca gets a little confused but she figures she'll ask him later. For now it's just good that she's here. She feels...better, for some reason. Will checks the time and notices that there's only five minutes left.

"Ok how about we do an open discussion for the remainder time. Anything you guys want to get off your mind. Grace? How has it been since you gave up your baby for adoption?" Will asks.

_Baby?_

Grace's smile turns into a frown, "It's been...really hard for me. But I know that my baby has gone to a great family. I let them pick the name and I chose to have no contact with her. That would just hurt me more and I don't want her childhood to be ruined."

"Wait a baby? Isn't that like, a sin or something?" Bianca asks.

"We're all sinners Bianca, but the difference is that we repent when we do wrong. It's not a sin because she's pregnant, it's a sin because she was supposed to save herself and wait until marriage and the right person. This is just my opinion, but either way we don't care if Grace had a baby, we're here to support her and teach about God no matter what." He replies.

"Oh...so you guys don't, judge?" Bianca says. She's always thought of Christians as being rude and arrogant.

"Of course not. In the Bible it says, judge not." Will smiles.

The bell rings and everyone grabs their bags. Bianca is the last to get her bag and she starts to check her phone when she notices Will talking to Clare.

"Uh, hey Clare! I was just wondering, there's this really awesome movie coming out. Do you want to go see it with-"

"Oh I'm sorry Will! I wish I could but I have plans with...Eli." She says, a small smile tugging on her pink lips.

"Oh, so you're back with him?" He asks, and there's this tone of disappointment in his voice.

Clare shrugs her shoulders, "It's kind of, complicated right now. See you at lunch tomorrow!"

As she walks away, Will sighs and grabs his bag. Bianca walks over to Will and gives him a smirk, "So...I overheard a little of that."

"It was nothing." He lies.

"Wow, lying? Isn't that sin." Bianca jokes but Will remains silent.

"Look, it's obvious you like the girl. You just need a different approach. The Bible and God may be your thing, but you kind of suck when it comes to talking to girls." She laughs.

"We're gonna be late if we don't get out of here." He says, grabbing his bag.

"Just meet me after-school and I'll help you out." Bianca says, rushing to get to class.


	18. Responsibility

**Chapter 18: Responsibility **

Bianca waits patiently for Will after-school but he never shows up. She shrugs her shoulders, waving it off. The kid is just too shy, and that's why he's never going to get the girl. She thinks to herself. As she starts walking home, she sees Fitz's gunky car pull up near her.

He honks his horn and she rolls her eyes, "Need a ride?"

She smiles, "Perfect timing eh? If I didn't know any better I would say you're a stalker."

He laughs, waiting for her to get in the car, "I just got off work dumb ass, thought I'd pick up my friend."

Bianca scoffs and in a sarcastic tone she replies, "Cursing? That's so sinful."

He sticks his tongue out at her, "Shut up! Ass means donkey in the Bible anyway."

As he starts driving her to her house she clears her throat, "I did actually go to Jesus Club today...it was pretty helpful. Kind of, I don't know, comforting?"

"See, you're already starting your journey with God." He replies with a small smile.

Bianca shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know about all that. But, I think I might try it."

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home." Bianca says, grabbing her bag.

"No problem." He tells her, still looking at the window, his heart is beating extremely fast and his palms are getting sweaty.

She's about to get out the car when she turns around and notices his nervous thumbs tapping on the steering wheel, "Is something wrong?"

He stares into her eyes and clears his throat, "Bee...I love you, I always have. I just - I want you to know that."

...WHAT?! Inside Bianca's screaming her head off. Needless to say that she's shocked. Sure, they've gone out before, they've even had sex before, but this time it feels so different. They're both more mature, and she notices that he's never sounded so serious about anything.

"W-What are you saying?" She says, her heart beat quickening.

He grabs her hands, "I just wanted to tell you that before I leave tomorrow."

Bianca pulls her hands away quickly, her face turning into a frown, "What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow? You just told me you love me, and now you're saying you're leaving? Fitz, answer me!"

"Shit Bee, I'm going to military alright? My parents kicked me out, I can't stay here." He says, angry tears spilling out of his eyes.

"F-Fitz...no." She says, already on the verge of tears.

"Bee-"

"NO! Everyone's walked out on me in life. I know I have my aunt but Fitz, you're my rock. I seriously fucking _need_ you." She says in an angry tone.

"Well I don't know what else to do Bianca!" He yells, "Unless I suddenly grow some fucking money out of my ass, there's nothing I can do."

She lets out a sigh and opens the car door, "You do you Fitz. Have a nice life."

"Bee wait! It's not like I want to leave! Bee!" He keeps calling her, but she continues to walk.

* * *

When Bianca enters the house, all she wants to do is be alone to lay down and think, but her aunt Juliana is home. Juliana looks at her niece and mutters a hello.

"_Tia_? Shouldn't you be at work?" She asks in a confused tone.

"_Sentarse auora!_ I have some good news." She says eagerly, and Bianca feels relieved. For once it's something good.

"What is it?" She asks her.

"Well, I found a really good job. One that makes a good amount of money. I have a job interview next week as a librarian for the local Toronto library." She says with a smile.

"That's great auntie! But, don't you already have 2 jobs?" She asks, and her auntie nods, "But if I get this job, I'm going to quit one of my other jobs, most likely the house cleaning one, I can't stand cleaning spoiled _perras_ houses."

Bianca laughs at this, "Oh gosh _tia_. You're going to work yourself to a grave."

Juliana just laughs, "By the way, I talked to your teacher on the phone. She told me about your scholarship?"

Bianca gives her a smile, "Yeah, isn't it great?"

Her aunt isn't smiling though, so Bianca looks at her with concern, "What? What's wrong now?"

"Nothing it's just well, I think it's an amazing opportunity for _you._ But you're supposed to go all the way to Florida for 6 months, and that will only give you two weeks with the baby when it's born. Are you really going to leave your baby for that long?" Her aunt says.

"Well if I don't give my baby up for adoption, I'll be doing this for her. So that we can have a good life. Can't you just take care of her while I'm gone?" Bianca asks.

"I think I'd be a little busy working myself into a grave. Not to mention, it's not my responsibility. And I think it's important to be in your baby's life the first year." She says, almost scoffing at her nieces' selfishness.

"But this is the opportunity of a lifetime auntie. I can't just throw it away. They have scouts coming to watch _me._ My teacher finally believes in _me._" Bianca says, pointing to herself.

Her aunt grabs her fingers gently, "You keep saying _me_- She then moves them down to her belly- You have to think _us_."


	19. Please Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 19: Please Don't Leave Me**

_11:00 pm_

Bianca lays in her room, her dark brown eyes wide open in the darkness. She's thinking about everything. Her baby, Vince...Fitz, God, just everything. She thinks about what her baby's life will be like. She wonders if adoptions the best for her baby, but every-time she tells herself that she'll give her baby up, she can't imagine herself actually doing it. She rubs her belly gently and smiles, _"I'm going __to do whatever it takes to take care of you. No matter what I have to do, I will be there for you. I...love you. God loves you."_

She drifts off to sleep and she dreams about her baby. She dreams about how beautiful her baby will look. She imagines the baby being a star, and she realizes that despite the circumstances, she already loves her baby.

When she wakes up in the morning, she gets up hesitantly. She's not ready to go to school. She says a prayer without thinking and she's surprised that she's done it, but she guesses it's a good thing. She heads over to the kitchen and her aunt is just leaving, "I have to go but there's some breakfast on the counter. Uh, don't forget there's another appointment to see how your stress level is. _Dios_, this is really running up the bills. Ok got to go!"

"Ok!" Bianca says as her aunt shuts the door.

* * *

At school, Bianca can't concentrate. She's not listening to Jess talking, or Will preaching, or Doms lesson in history class. She's thinking about how Fitz is leaving today, and she just doesn't know what to do. She taps her pencil as she waits for the bell to ring so that she can get out of school. Once the bell rings, she practically jumps out of her seat and runs outside, unaware that it's raining. She mentally curses in her head as she shivers, realizing she hasn't brought a jacket.

As she walks home she instantly feels someone wrap a jacket around her arm. She smiles, knowing it's Fitz, but then she turns around to see that it's Owen and she frowns, not because she doesn't want to see Owen, but because she wants to see Fitz.

"You need a ride?" Owen asks, but she shakes her head, wanting to be alone, "I just need to be alone."

"Come on, I insist. I need to talk to you anyway. I know about Fitz leaving today and I'm just as upset as you if not more." He tells her, and she accepts his offer to get in the car.

They talk the entire way there, mostly about Fitz. They're his best friends, and it sucks to see him go. But Owen helps Bianca understand that it's not his choice, that it's something he has to do in order to not be a bum for the rest of his life. They talk about how they're surprised he even got in at all. He drops her off and she heads inside the door. She lays on the couch, feeling exhausted from being on her feet all day. She doesn't feel like doing anything, and she's grateful no one's home as she rests her head. Tears are getting in her eyes, she starts to wonder if Fitz would even think about coming to say goodbye.

After a short nap, she hears a knock on the door and she groans as she slowly gets up to answer it. She opens the rusty knob.

"Fitz?" She says. Fitz is drenched in water. His shirt is clinging to his body and Bianca can't help but stare. Even though she's seen his body before, it still makes her heart skip a beat.

"I was going to leave. I had made my mine I swear. But every-time I laid my head down I kept hearing you say, I _need_ you. I just knew that I couldn't do it if I knew you would be unhappy Bianca. I just couldn't. They're supposed to pick me up in an hour, but I'm not going to go." He says, a bit out of breath.

Bianca's breathing is hitched as she stares at him, "Come in"

He enters the house quickly. Bianca stares at him before squeezing the life out of him with a big hug. They sit down on the couch and Bianca is honestly at lost for words. She knows what she wants to say, but she can't bring herself to say it.

"Bianca-"

"Fitz just let me ask you something ok?" Bianca says, her voice coming back.

He nods, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Bianca asks, staring into his shinning eyes.

"Of course." He replies.

"Then go." Bianca says in a hoarse voice, practically choking on her tears.

"What?" He says, as if he actually wants her to repeat it.

"Go... Look, if you stay here, you're not going to have a home. Life will be harder for you Fitz. I don't want that for you. Because, I guess... I love you too. And when you love someone, you have to let them go." Bianca says, tears filling her eyes. She know she has to do this. He can't stay here.

Fitz doesn't say anything, he just kisses her. His face caresses her gently and he puts every feeling he has for her into that kiss. And when he lets go, he chuckles at Bianca's rosy cheeks.

She smiles at him.

"Thank you for letting me do this Bee." He says, and with that, he starts leaving.

"Wait, Fitz!" Bianca calls.

"Yeah?" He turns towards her.

"Promise me that you won't forget me?" She says.

He smiles, "I could never forget you."

* * *

Ok, so it's a little corny but whatever, let me know what you guys think.


	20. Dance, Love, And Letters

**Chapter 20: Dance, Love, Letters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.**

Two weeks has passed now since Fitz has left. Bianca still thinks about him everyday. She's six weeks pregnant now, and it's slowly beginning to show. People are spreading rumors about her, some were saying she's gaining a lot of weight because she's jealous of Drew and Katie (which is both amusing and ridiculous). Some say she has an eating disorder, and others think she's pregnant. She finally breaks down when Drew asks her if any of the rumors are true. She tells him it's none of her business, and that she's moved on with her life, and he needs to move on with his. She didn't even think people would know until at least six months.

But today's a good day. It's a windy Saturday and Bianca has time to do what she loves the most, dancing. She's finished her homework, and after eating a bar and gulping down her prenatal vitamins with her water, she feels ready. She knows she has to take it easy, and she hates that, but it's better than not dancing at all. She turns on the music her teacher gave her a few days ago. She's excited to practice it, but she's not use to lyrical dances. She's more of a hip-hop and jazz girl, but the song is beautiful. She pops in the CD and as the music plays, she starts her routine.

_Best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fightin_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're running thin down to the core_

For once her dance isn't only based off of pirouttes and leaps. It's the type of dance that you have to really use your emotion in. There's not a lot of tricks like she's used too, or prancing around, or even making sassy faces. It's a dance only based on true technique, and emotion, and she loves it because it's a challenge. She continues her dance, when she's interrupted by a loud scream.

"Bianca! Bianca!" Her aunt calls.

She rolls her eyes, "Just a minute!"

_"Por que ahora." _Bianca mutters to herself.

She turns off her music and heads inside the house to see breakfast on the table. It looks good. There's egg, bacon, toast, and some orange juice. It's a good thing she dances, because if she ate like this everyday she would need the exercise, "This looks yummy, I can tell you didn't use the food stamps for this one."

"I haven't used food stamps for months Bianca." She tells her, a serious look on her face, "Now sit, and eat."

Bianca takes a seat, "Mmm, you know what would be better? Pancakes and peanut butter."

"Psh, just be grateful I made you this and not a hot bowl of steam." Her aunt rolls her eyes, causing Bianca to laugh.

"So what were you doing in the garage anyways?" Juliana says, her attention on Bianca.

"Oh, I was just working on my new routine for the dance program in Florida. I heard that at the end of the program, we all compete in this really important dance competition called Star Bound, and the winner receives 1000 dollars." Bianca smiles, but her aunt is frowning, "So you're still thinking about leaving your baby here for a year?"

Bianca sighs as she takes a sip of her orange juice and bites on her bacon, "I know I shouldn't leave my baby but...I'm just trying to earn us all money we need. I love my baby ok, I'm doing this for my baby."

Her aunt sighs, "I don't agree with you. I think you're being irresponsible...but I'll think about.

Bianca smiles, "Thanks _tia._"

She nods, then starts eating her food. Five minutes later, she pulls out a envelope, "Oh by the way, you have some mail. I'm not really sure who it's from though."

Bianca grabs the letter eagerly, "I bet it's from Fitz. He's sent a few letters since he's been in the army."

Her aunt raises an eyebrow, "Are you two-"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I just know that, he loves me."

"Well don't be naive. We don't want another baby running around here." She says in a strict tone, but Bianca chuckles anyway.

"That won't happen. He's not like that." Bianca says as she takes a look at the adress. It doesn't seem very familiar but she takes her plate and exscuses herself from the table. She makes her way into her room and she opens the later, half expecting it to be Fitz. But she's shocked to see that it's Vince.

Vince? She lets out a breath before reading the letter.

_From Vince_

_Dear Bee,_

_Well jail time sucks but I deserve it. I just want you to know that I am changing Bee. And that I really do love you. Please, take care of the baby for me. Whether you want the baby to know about me or not, is entirely up to you. Hell, I wouldn't want the baby to know about a father as bad as me. I hope life works out well for you and the baby. If you open the small bag in the envelope, you'll see bout 900 dollars. I know it aint a lot Bee, but whatever money I have I want it to go to you because you deserve it. _

_I love you..._

Bianca opens the envelope to and sees a load of cash. She gasps as she holds the money in her hands. Why is this happening? Has Vince really changed? And why does she have this strange urge to write him back?


	21. Sex

**Author's Note: I sped up her time in pregnancy because there wasn't much to write in between then just so everyone knows. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 21: Sex**

_From Bianca_

_Dear Vince,_

_I'm 7 months pregnant now :) And the doctors have been saying that the baby is really healthy which is kind of a shocker after everything I've gone through. So how are you? Will you ever get out of jail? Anyways, today is pretty exciting. Though I'm at school right now, after-school, I'm going to find out the sex of the baby. In the next letter, I'll let you know. My aunt wants to invite a few of my relatives over and have a little gathering so that my relatives can find out the sex of the baby. I know it's going to become a beautiful baby. And I feel like throughout everything that's gone bad in my life, my baby might just bring some good into it. Or, I guess, our baby? I know I don't have the money for it but maybe-_

"Bianca!" She hears someone call, forcing her head to snap up. She looks up to see that it's her history teacher, Dom.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did the bell ring?" Bianca asks, noticing that everyone was starting to leave.

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Yeah it did. You better get to your next class."

Bianca nods, and gets up. She's been so consumed in her letter lately. She has to admit, writing to Vince kind of makes her feel...happy. She's always thought of him as a monster, but maybe he really has changed. Everything seems to go by so fast while she's at school. When the bell rings, and dance ends, the teacher calls Bianca back, and asks if she has a second.

"Bianca...hey." She says, not even bothering to look her way.

"Is there something wrong?" Bianca asks, noticing the tone in her voice.

She shakes her head, then sighs, "Now you know that I think you are amazingly gifted but-"

"But what?" Bianca interrupts.

"But the scholarship is for, a different kind of people." She says, rubbing her forehead.

Her heart races, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I just don't know, if you're the right one for the scholarship sweets." She says in a nonchalant tone as she grabs her clipboard.

"You know..." Bianca says in almost a whisper, "You're taking away my scholarship because I'm pregnant." Bianca says, angrily staring at her teacher. She shifts her feet awkwardly, "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you after graduation. I also think that you should stay off your feet for the rest of the year. Look Bianca-"

"No, don't fucking tell me sorry because I know you're not. You knew I was pregnant before this. I mean everyone was suspecting when I was like 2 months pregnant. And I wasn't trying to hide it. Why now?" Bianca says, her arms crossed.

Silence. Bianca hits the clipboard out of her teachers hand.

"Bianca!" She shrieks.

"Unbelievable." Bianca mutters, making her way out the room.

* * *

Bianca runs to her room, noticing her aunt isn't there. She huffs, trying not to cry. She just can't believe this. Her future is ruined. All she ever wanted to do was dance. Why did this have to happen?

_"God...I don't understand. Why? Why is this happening? I'm trying my best here!" _She screams to herself.

She rubs her tummy, thinking of the baby. What's she going to do now? She eyes her letter to Vince and she grabs it, crushing the paper and throwing it into a near by trashcan. She starts writing a new one when her aunt calls her on the phone. She picks it up, "Yes _tia_?"

"I'm outside waiting. Come on, today's the day that I know you've been waiting for." Her aunt says happily.

But now, she can't even be happy. She gets off her bed, not bothering to change her uniform as she walks out the door. She locks it, then gets in the car.

* * *

At the doctors office, Juliana politely tries to chat with her niece but she notices that she's not in the mood.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Bianca lets out a bitter chuckle, "Turns out my teacher is not going to give me the scholarship and send me to the program at all."

Juliana takes a few seconds before telling her she's sorry. Even though she never wanted her to go she does feel bad knowing that this is Bianca's dream and it has been taken from her because of this. But then again, that's just one of the few prices you pay. When Bianca doesn't say anything, she pats her on the back, "Honey, there are other dace schools, and you have time ok? Maybe you should focus on you know, a _real_ job?"

Bianca scoffs,"A _real_ job? And what's that supposed to mean? You don't take my dancing seriously?"

Before either one of them can say anything, a nurse opens the door, "Bianca De'Sousa?"

She tires to smile as she gets up and walks over to the nurse. Her aunt remains seated, knowing that Bianca wants her to be surprised when she tells her the sex of the baby. The nurse gives her a toothy grin, she's a short, chubby lady, with white skin and red hair. She leads her into the room and she takes a seat on the icy cold chair as Leia finishes up some typing.

"Nice to see you again Bianca. How have you been feeling?" Mrs. Chang asks.

"I've had my better days, but for the most part I've been really good." She replies, and the doctor smiles at her. Laia Chang is actually a really sweet girl and Bianca often talks to her during their check ups. The thing she likes the most is that she used to be a ballet dancer, but since there's a required age limit for when you should stop, she went back and got a degree and became a doctor (which took forever). She's now married with kids.

"I'm ready to find out the sex of the baby." She tells her, and Leia chuckles, "Finally."

Bianca knows that she could have gotten her ultra sound and found out the sex of the baby a little early than this, but she's been busy with school, and this is the earliest time for her to schedule the appointment.

After the ultra sound, she smiles at her baby. Her beautiful healthy baby. She almost tears up at the thought.

"Congratulations on a beautiful healthy-"

Ok that's it! Stay tuned for the next chapter...No, I'm just playing around. Rewind!

* * *

"Congratulations on a beautiful baby girl." She smiles at Bianca, and Bianca can't help but cry tears of joy.


	22. Friends, Tears, Truth

**Author's Note: 40 reviews! Wow, I'm very flattered you guys. Thank you so much. So I went on Degrassi wiki and saw Brendan Jeffers (the guy who plays Vince on Degrassi) and he actually looks really cute.**

**Friends, Tears, Truth- Chapter 22**

BIanca wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock. _Great, another day of school, how exciting._ She says to herself in a sarcastic tone. She checks the clock, it's 5am. She just wants to close her eyes and drift back to sleep, but she angrily gets up. She says a silent prayer then heads over to take a shower, closing the bathroom door, and not noticing the slight knock on her bedroom door.

"Bianca! I'm about to leave but, I have something for you." Her aunt says opening the door. '_Oh, she's in the shower, well I'll just leave this for her then.'_ She says to herself. She has a tiny gift for her baby, and since she's the only one who knows the sex of the baby, she picks out the best gift she can think of. A tiny dress and some headbands. She sets it on the nightstand when she notices a balled up paper on the floor.

"She couldn't take two seconds out of her busy life to just throw the paper away?" Her aunt mutters to herself, picking it up. Curiosity gets the best of her, and she opens up the crumbled paper.

_From Bianca_

_Dear Vince,_

_I'm 7 months pregnant now :) And the doctors have been saying that the baby is really healthy which is kind of a shocker after everything I've gone through. So how are you? Will you ever get out of jail? Anyways, today is pretty exciting. Though I'm at school right now, after-school, I'm going to find out the sex of the baby. In the next letter, I'll let you know. My aunt wants to invite a few of my relatives over and have a little gathering so that my relatives can find out the sex of the baby. I know it's going to become a beautiful baby. And I feel like throughout everything that's gone bad in my life, my baby might just bring some good into it. Or, I guess, our baby? I know I don't have the money for it but maybe-_

"She can't be?" Her aunt says to herself, a frown appearing on her face. After all the things this guy has done to her, why would she write to him? Her aunt leaves without a word, taking the crumbled paper with her. But Bianca never even noticed her enter.

* * *

Bianca arrives at school a bit earlier than usual, she's thinking about how she can't wait to get her car fixed. It's on the top of her list after her giving birth. She walks over a puts a few things in her locker, and someone taps her on the shoulder. She doesn't really expect it to be anyone important but, she's surprised when she turns around to see Clare.

"Uh, hey?" Bianca says, a little confused. Bianca and Clare talk occasionally during Jesus Club, but she can't really say that they're friends.

"Hey! Do you want to...hang out some time?" Clare asks.

Bianca smiles, "Uh yeah sure...wait, are you just trying to figure out if I'm pregnant or not?"

No answer.

"Clare it's pretty obvious that I'm pregnant!" Bianca says with an angry tone.

Clare swallows a lump in her throat, "Sorry. I just heard rumors going around, and I wanted to know the truth. I still do really want to hang out with you though."

Bianca rolls her eyes, she walks over and decides to stand in the middle of the hallway rubbing her belly, "Just to let you guys all know! YES! I'm PREGNANT! So please don't ask me anymore!"

The security looks at her angrily, but they don't do anything. She shrugs her shoulders and walks back to her locker, hearing people talk about her. Some are surprised she hasn't had an abortion.

"Bianca!" Clare scolds.

Bianca sighs, "Sorry, things have just been kind of rough lately. I mean, I thought everything was falling into place, but maybe it wasn't part of God's plan."

Clare smiles, "Trust me, God loves you. He loves us all and good things are going to come your way if you remain faithful to him. Not to say that life will be perfect, just because you believe in God. But when you feel all alone, you can lean on him ok? Anwyay, I didn't mean to get all preachy on you. So does the offer still stand? Do you want to hang out? There's no bible study today but I'll probably sit with Will and them during lunch.

Bianca laughs a little at Clare's apology, then her face lights up. It's her perfect opportunity to help Will out and he deserves it after everything he's done for her, "So what do you think of Will anyway?"

Clare raises an eyebrow at Bianca but replies anyway, "Will and are best friends. We go to the same church and he's really cool. When I was little I had this huge crush on him, but I knew he didn't like me back. I guess it doesn't really matter since I'm working things out with Eli."

Bianca watches as Clare starts to walk away, "Clare, if only you really know."

"What was that?" Clare asks.

"What was what?" Bianca plays dumb, and Clare gives her a weird look before walking off.

* * *

Her classes pass by slowly, and when it's time for lunch she makes her way out of class. She passes by Jess, who has made some new friends her own age, and she gets her lunch before going to sit down with Will, Clare, and Grace. Owen gives her weird looks, but he hasn't been talking to her since the rumors spread that she's pregnant.

"So Bianca, how is your faith coming along?" Will asks.

Bianca takes a bite of her food and swallows before speaking, "There's still a lot of things that I'm confused about. Like why I have to suffer if God loves me so much."

Will almost chuckles at Bianca's comment, "Bianca, just because you believe in God, doesn't mean that bad things will just stop. It's apart of life. You have to trust that God has a plan for your life. You may be suffering down here but in Heaven, you'll experience endless joy."

Bianca drinks her milk then smiles at him, "Yeah...you're right. I owe it to God for giving me things I never thought I would have...like a baby. This pregnancy has really made me start thinking about life. I hope my child doesn't have to learn this way, I will make sure my child doesn't. But I think this happened to me for a reason."

"Yup, everything happens for a reason Bianca." Clare says.

"So...have you found out the sex of the baby?" Grace asks eagerly. Bianca never really expects Grace to be so happy about the baby situation after giving up her own, but she's glad that she has someone with her who has gone through this kind of stuff.

Bianca nods, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Then tell us!" They shout, and she giggles.

"Alright guys, don't get your jock straps in a twist. I'm inviting you all to my house today. My _tia_ is having a little gathering to celebrate the sex of the baby." She smiles.

"That's great. I'll be there. Just text me your address and I'll send it to Clare and Will." Grace says with smile.

But Clare doesn't look so thrilled, "I was actually supposed to go to the movies with Eli tonight."

"Oh." Bianca sighs.

"Yeah but, I can totally cancel." Clare smiles.

"Only if you want to. It's no pressure. I could just tell you the sex of the baby after the party." Bianca tells her.

Clare shakes her head, "No. Eli's going to have to wait. We're friends now, and I'm going to be there for you no matter what."

Will smiles at Clare, his eyes practically shinning, "You're a good friend."

Clare's smile matches his own, "Thanks..."

"Why don't you guys just get a room?" Bianca jokes, causing the two of them to let out a nervous laugh.

"Speaking of friends though, how come you and Alli don't hang out anymore?" Bianca asks.

Clare stops eating for a second, "Well after everything that's gone on, I need to get my act together again. I told her this and she was ok with me taking a break from her, and spending time with other people. She mostly hangs out with Jenna anyway. I started to reclaim my faith when I went back to Jesus Club, and I must say, out of the people who have come and go, I think you've been the most inspiring."

"Thank you." Bianca says, trying to hide her smile, "So Alli doesn't care that you're hanging out with the girl she hates?"

"She's moved on from Drew, so it's normal that she's not upset with you either. She really loves Dave."

* * *

The minute Bianca walks in, she smells food cooking on the stove. Her aunt is chopping peppers and things angrily into the stove. Bianca's suspicious of this, "Uh, hey _tia_. Why are you cooking so early? The party doesn't start until five."

"I'm making cakes and stuff too." Her aunt replies in a cold voice, and Bianca groans a little, hoping they're not back to this.

"Is there something wrong? Did you get fired?" Bianca asks.

"Vince wrote you just so you know. His letters are so sweet, and **fake.** I can't even believe you're writing to him Bianca! _¿Por qué coño no me lo dijiste?_" Her aunt says, venom dripping in her words.

Bianca clears her throat, "I didn't think you needed to know."

"He put your life in danger Bianca! He-"

"NO! He saved me! He saved me _tia_! If it weren't for him I could have been killed right now! Or in the hospital!" Bianca says angrily, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean he saved you?" Her aunt says, turning the stove to low and walking over to Bianca. She embraces Bianca and when they let go she keeps her hands on her shoulder, looking deep into Bianca's teary filled eyes, "What do you mean he saved you?" She repeats.


	23. Party Time

**Author's Note: There will be two more chapters left after this. And to make things a little more interesting, I want you guys to tell me who are you rooting for. Vince/Bianca, or Fitz/Bianca? Or are you rooting for a different pairing?**

**Chapter 23: Party Time **

Bianca tells her aunt the entire story as her body shakes with guilt, fear, and admiration. She feels guilty for letting him take the gun shot for her,e ven if she didn't know he was going to do that. She feels fearful because she doesn't truly know how long this 'Mr. Nice Guy' act would last, but yet she admires the fact that Vince cares enough about her and the baby, to take that shot for them.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't know." Juliana says, holding Bianca tightly. She wipes her tears and gives her a smile, "You know what, let's not worry about this right now. You've got guests coming very soon."

Bianca sniffles a little but, and stands up, feeling disgusted, "Sorry, it must be the pregnancy hormones."

Her aunt laughs,"I wouldn't blame it entirely on that. You're a dancer, you are bound to have an emotional side to you."

Bianca stiffens at the word, _dancer,_ "Too bad I'll never get my shot."

Her aunt sighs, "I'm sorry honey...but hey, you like fashion. Maybe you'll design jewelry, maybe you'll be even be a lawyer. Opportunities will open up for you. Now go on inside and check if this house is alright."

"It's a pretty broken down house, it's never going to look alright." Bianca jokes as she steps out of her room and into the living room, her aunt following behind her.

After checking on the house, Bianca changes her clothes and fixes her makeup. Today she's wearing a long blue dress, and she's feel a little out of her elements. She's wearing jewelry that she's made in the past and her hair is curled. Bianca gives a toothy grin when she sees some of her relatives walking in after knocking on the door impatiently. Her aunt is still cooking delicious foods. Her relatives don't exactly approve of Bianca being pregnant at so young, but they're accepting it for now. The five relatives come in and invade her with hugs.

"_Hey puella lepidum__._" A Latin relative of hers says, kissing her on the cheek. Bianca doesn't speak fluent Latin, only fluent Spanish, but she can speak enough to at least have a conversation with them.

"Hey." She smiles, and Bianca gets the music playing. They all do a little dancing and she laughs as two of her extremely old relatives really try to dance.

"D_ont comminuetis coxae!"_ She says to her grandma. Her grandma lives about two blocks away from her, but Bianca hardly has any time to see her. She has been the closest thing to her when her parents died, until her _tia_ came that is.

Bianca's just about to help her aunt cook when she hears a knock on the door. She walks over, feeling her baby kick as she opens the door. She rubs her belly in pain, that kick really hurt her. But yet it makes her feel safe, knowing that the baby is still alive.

"You ok?" Clare asks.

Bianca nods, "Yeah...the baby just kicked." She says, looking at her smiling friends. Grace, Will, and Clare are all that. But she's surprised to see Adam and Drew.

She gives Clare a look and she gives her a nervous smile, "He heard me talking about it. What was I supposed to do?"

"_Decirle a respaldar a la mierda!"_ She hisses, but Clare doesn't understand what she's saying. She sighs, and lets all of them in. She introduces them to her aunt and they all start chatting in the small house.

"Bianca-" Drew starts to say, walking over to her.

"_Oh, por el amor de Diosca!_" She mutters to herself, then turns around, "What is it Drew?"

"You were right." He tells her, and look of confusion falls onto her face, "Wait, what?" That's definitely not what she's expecting him to say.

"I can't handle taking care of a girlfriend a baby. When you said loving you wasn't enough, you were right. I'm sorry I didn't understand it Bianca, but I really hope we can still be friends." He says, extending his hand out to her.

"This isn't like you, but I'm willing to let this go if you are." Bianca says, shaking his hand. She feels her hand tingle, and she knows that she's always going to have feeling for him because she let him see a part of her that no one besides Fitz has ever gotten to see. She was ready to let him go, she was ready to grow up, move on, and think about her baby before getting into a relationship with anyone. She wants to speak to him again, but her aunt shushes all of them.

"Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The time to figure out the sex of the baby. Here I have a deliciously baked cake. In the middle of the cake, there will be either pink frosting, or blue frosting. Who wants to cut the cake?" Her aunt asks, causing everyone to come closer and try to scream over the other one.

That's the thing about Latina-Mexican-Canadians. Get a bunch of them together, and things just go crazy. Whether it's a study, birthday, or house party, they always found a way.

"_Silencio!" _Her aunt hisses, forcing them to be quiet. Her eyes fall on Bianca, "Who do you want to cut the cake?"

Bianca thinks for a moment. Who really deserves to cut the cake? Will is her first choice, but she doesn't know if he really wants to. She then thinks of picking Adam, but he probably just came because of Drew. And she can't pick Drew, they've just started their friendship and she feels it would be awkward.

"Clare? Would you like to cut the cake?" Bianca asks.

All eyes fall on Clare, and she can feel herself blushing, "Of course." She walks over to the cake and begins cutting. She smiles and looks up at everyone, "It's a girl you guys! Bianca's having a girl!" The crowd erupts in cheers.

And this is the start of Bianca and Clare's close friendship.


	24. Soar

**Soar: Chapter 24**

_From Vince_

_Dear Bianca_

_Hey, it's good hearing from you. Your letters honestly keep me sane in this hell-hole they call prison. I guess I deserve it though, for everything that I've done to you. How are things going with you? I still haven't found out if OUR baby is a girl or boy. I say our because I want you to know that the baby is my responsibility too. If you want me out of the child's life, I will be. But if you need money to support the baby, I'll do whatever it takes. Well, not selling drugs or anything like that but you know, actually getting a job (though i don't even know who would hire me). That is, if I ever get out of prison. It's a lot more complicated than people to think. There's a way to get out, but it takes a lot of work. Anyways, write back soon?_

Bianca smiles as she folds the letter and puts it back into her envelope. The letters from Vince are a joy for her read. It shows her how much he's changing, and she can only hope that all that she's been through, her finding God, making friends, and even being pregnant, isn't a dream. She closes her locker and turns around, noticing Clare and Will talking not too far away from her. _'Well aren't they getting close?" _Bianca thinks to herself, letting a smirk tug on her lips. Watching the two of them is agony. It's like waiting for paint to dry. Bianca wonders when they'll just get together, but she knows it's because of Clare's love for Eli that things aren't happening.

Bianca makes her way over to them with a smile, "Hey guys!"

Clare smiles, "Hey Bianca, we were just talking about how amazing your party was yesterday."

"Oh really?" Bianca replies with her usual smirk.

They both nod.

"So where is Eli? How have you two been? I haven't seem you around him later." Bianca asks, raising an eyebrow at the brown haired girl. She sees a frown form onto Clare's face and she takes a step back, "Something I said?"

"No...it's just that, he told me that we should just stay friends. He says we're just too opposite, and he doesn't know if he can be in a relationship after his last girlfriend." She tells her, a sad smile on her face.

Bianca's smiling on the inside, but yet she's still sad because she can see how much Clare cares for this boy. He doesn't seem to bad, but if he's going to hurt Clare all the time, then she feels like Clare can easily find someone better, "I'm sorry Clare, but I promise you there will be other guys," She stares at Will and he turns his eyes away from her, "I promise." The bell rings and everyone makes their way into their class.

* * *

In Doms class, Bianca is listening intently as Mr. Dom gives another lesson. Within the first five minutes, her concentration is interrupted when the intercom comes on. You can see how upset Mr. Dom is, he looks like he's going to rip his hair out, "Bianca De'Sousa, please come to the office." This earns her tons of whispers, but she doesn't care. She grabs her bag and heads over to the office, a little annoyed that she's being pulled out of class yet again. She's already familiar with her way now, and she guesses that it's another check up.

Bianca doesn't say anything as she closes the door and takes a seat. She notices the strict lady isn't there to tell her to pee in a cup so there must be something else going on, "Uh, Principal Simpson? You called for me?" Bianca replies, whipping out her nail filer that she hasn't used in so long. She files her nails as he clears his throat.

"Yes, Bianca De'Sousa. I want to congratulate you." Her face scrunches up, what can he be congratulating her on, "You've been given an academic title." He replies, and her jaw practically drops. She can't believe it. She used to skip school all the time and even though she has straight A's now, did that really make up for all her absences, all the times she failed her test?

She holds a hand up, "Wait, so you mean like valedictorian or something?"

He smiles, pulling out a paper for her, "Close. To receive the title you're talking about, you would have had to show your true talent on the first day of school. However, you have received the second best thing, Salutatorian."

"Salutatorian?" She says, the name sounding so foreign to her. He hands her the paper on what it is and she takes it and puts it neatly into her backpack.

"You have the second highest grade in the school." He tells her, and she takes in a deep breath, "Wow...I thought I was going to have to take summer school for not having enough credits."

"Apparently you do, somehow. But I just wanted to say, congratulations. You will however, have to write a speech." He says, and Bianca makes a face. She hates speeches but she just nods.

Life is definitely looking up for Bianca.


	25. Farewell

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 25: Farewell**

A painful scream comes from Bianca's mouth and her aunt stops what she's doing right away. It's a peaceful Sunday, and Bianca has just been chilling in her room before the sudden outburst. Juliana rushes to her room, seeing Bianca holding her belly in pain.

"I-I think the baby's coming!" Bianca screams, her eyes widening with fear.

"Ok, alright. Deep breaths. Let's get you to the hospital. Everything will be ok. We just need to-" Bianca interrupts her _tia_ with a giggle.

Juliana lays her hands on her hips and groans, "Bianca! Really? Again?"

This only makes Bianca laugh even harder. She claps her hands over her mouth in attempt to stop laughing but she can't. When she finally calms down she smiles at her aunt, "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist - I just want to make sure you know what you're doing when the baby comes." She says, and Juliana hits her on the arm playfully.

"I do need your help on something though. Tomorrow is the graduation and I don't even know what I'm going to say for my Salutatorian speech." She huffs. Suddenly Juliana becomes teary eyed. This is the first time she's ever seen her aunt like this, "Are you ok?"

She nods, "You're really growing up Bianca. I never thought I'd say this after all the trouble you caused but, _I'm proud of you._"

Bianca smiles, "Thank you so much." She says, then gets up. She has an urging to finish her speech, already knowing the few people she has to thank for being proud of her and believing in her.

* * *

It was graduation night and Bianca could feel her heart pounding. They had called everyone's names to get there diplomas. She almost laughed on stage when the Jesus Club had held up a big poster saying, 'Congrats Bianca!'. The valedictorian speech had been made, and she listened intently to it after finding out that it was Will who was presented with valedictorian. She awed when Will dedicated a part of his speech to Clare. One day they were going to be together, she just knew it. Now it's Bianca's turn to present her speech, and she's nervous. She plays with her fingers, trying to calm her nerves as she sits there, facing everyone in the audience. The claps finally stop for the valedictorian speech, and the principal smiles.

"Thank you Will, for that empowering speech. Next up is someone who I never thought would make it here to be honest. She proved me wrong, and she has really grown up since she's been at Degrassi. I am proud to have Bianca De'Sousa share with her Salutatorian speech." He says, motioning a hand towards Bianca.

The crowd claps, but it seizes very quickly. She doesn't really have many friends, but she doesn't let that get to her. She takes her paper out, and her heart starts to pound even more.

She looks at the paper, eyes the crowd, and gulps, "Fellow graduates, faculty, friends-" She stops for a second, then crumbles up the paper, sparking the interest of the crowd.

"I'm sorry, but sticking to the script isn't really my style." Bianca says, and some of the audience laughs.

She starts talking again, "So all I have is the real words in my heart right now. I know it's corny, but it's true. If you would have seen me just a year ago, you would never expect me to be here right now. You probably wouldn't even expect me to graduate. But life changes, sometimes for the better. This year I found out I was pregnant," The crowd gasps, "I thought my life was ruined, but with the help of friends, a wonderful aunt, and God, I started to see that my life was broken before, and now it was coming together. It was all apart of God's plan for me. I don't know if I would ever be the person I am today if I wasn't at Degrassi. Trust me, the school has it's flaws, but in Degrassi, there's people who care about you, and want you to succeed." She says, her eyes tearing up.

"So my first shout out goes to Principal Simpson, for giving me a chance, for letting me stay at this school. I think any other principal would have expelled me after everything I've done." She says, smiling at him and he gives her a toothy grin and a firm nod. She turns her attention back to the crowd, "G_racias tia, para decidir a amarme a pesar de que me dieron en problemas."_ She smiles at her aunt and her aunt starts to cry all over again, "And thank you Jesus Club. Will, Clare, Grace. I don't know where I would be without you guys, or if I would have ever figured out my path." She says, and they can't help but smile.

"Before I cleaned up my act, I was just a bad ass who didn't care about anything. But I've realized what's important in life: being successful." Bianca draws in a deep breath, her hands shaking, "I learned that being a bad ass won't get you anywhere. Some may think you're cool, but it will only hurt you later on in life. In the end what really matters in life, is what you make in it. So, put your heart into everything you do. Be passionate about things in your life, and you will accomplish things. Then you can make a difference." She says, feeling her heart finally calm down.

The crowd erupts in cheers for Bianca, and she can hear the screams of happiness from her aunt in particular. She smiles, and takes a step off the podium to go sit back down.

"Thank you Bianca, for that touching, uplifting speech." Principal Simpson says, and and the graduation starts to come to an end. She sees Clare and Grace smiling at her, and Will smiling at her from across the stage. She can't even describe how she's feeling, it's like a dream, but this time she knows she's not going to wake up form it.

* * *

As the graduation ends, Bianca hugs all of her friends and she holds her aunt in her arms as she cries. Music plays and everyone hangs around, eating, laughing, talking. Some even come and tell Bianca what a great speech she's done. She stands a little far away from her friends for a moment, taking some time to reflect on life. Someone taps her shoulder and she turns around slowly, her jaw dropping when she sees who it is.

"Fitz?" Bianca says, a hint of confusion in her voice. She suddenly feels dizzy, this has to be a dream.

Fitz embraces her, he smells musty, like he's just ran a marathon but she doesn't care at the moment.

"Fitz! What are you doing here?" Bianca exclaims.

"I terminated the contract Bee." He says in a breathless voice.

"But-"

He silences her, "I'd rather be with you no matter what." He says, and he pulls her waist and kisses her. At first she's shocked, but it doesn't take her too long to kiss him back. Her arms wrap around his neck and he pulls her deeper. Her face is flushed, and when they pull away she can't help but smile, "I missed you so much." She cries, and he hugs her.

The next day, Bianca has her baby in Kaiser Hospital. A very painful and unnatural experience that she will never talk about, not even to her friends. She gives birth to healthy girl with caramel skin, a cute afro, and shinning brown eyes, and she can't be any happier.


End file.
